SERENDIPITY
by Ms. Hatake Yamanaka
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di antara mereka. Ternyata menuntun mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan yang selanjutnya. Akankah itu menjadi sebuah 'kebetulan' yang menyenangkan dan berakhir bahagia? Ataukah takdir menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"SERENDIPITY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di antara mereka. Ternyata menuntun mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan yang selanjutnya. Akankah itu menjadi sebuah 'kebetulan' yang menyenangkan dan berakhir bahagia? Ataukah takdir menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, kurasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja.."

…

Tidak ada respon apapun dari wanita di hadapannya selain tatapan tidak percaya. Pria itu kembali menghela nafasnya pelan, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata itu yang mengakhiri percakapan di antara mereka, sebelum pria itu membalikan badan meninggalkan sang wanita yang masih terdiam. Angin malam berhembus seakan menyadarkan kembali sang wanita yang hanya terdiam membeku menatap punggung pria itu yang mulai menjauh. Air mata mulai menuruni kedua pipinya, wajahnya menunduk, tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar di keheningan malam.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

"Hey! Aku pulang duluan ya!" Teriak wanita berambut pirang itu mulai berdiri, agak terhuyung sambil mengambil tas hitamnya di atas kursi di sebelahnya.

"Kau yakin pulang sendiri?" Teriak balik pria berambut kuning, wanita pirang itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar bisa mendengar suara pria dihadapannya yang bercampur dengan musik keras di klub itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mabuk, lebih baik kau antar si forehead saja! Keadaannya sangat parah, dia sangat payah menghadapi alkohol-hik." Balas si wanita keras sambil menatap wanita berambut pink yang kepalanya sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Wanita pirang itu cegukan kembali dan sedikit tertawa melihat keadaan sahabat pink nya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tapi kau juga mabuk, kau bahkan sudah mulai cegukan. Kau bawa mobil?!" Pria kuning itu terlihat khawatir, ia tahu jika wanita pirang itu cegukan berarti dia sudah mabuk.

"Tidak! Kau tenang saja Naruto-nii, aku tidak mabuk. Aku akan pulang naik taksi. Jaa ne!" Naruto hanya pasrah menghadapi kekeras kepalaan sepupu pirangnya itu.

"Hati-hati Ino! Kau harus menghubungiku jika sudah sampai!" Teriak Naruto lagi, Ino hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Ino berjalan sedikit terhuyung saat menerobos orang-orang. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendesah lega setelah sampai di luar klub. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya mencoba menetralisir rasa mabuk. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah jalan raya untuk menyeberang setelah melihat lampu tanda pejalan kaki menyala. Ino memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing sambil terus berjalan ke arah halte bis. Tiba-tiba suara klakson berbunyi memekakkan telinganya, Ino menoleh ke arah kanan dan sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Ino menutup mata karena silau dan mulai berteriak. Tubuhnya ambruk dan kegelapan mulai menelan kesadarannya.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupku.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Sinar mentari mulai menyelinap ke dalam celah-celah jendela kamar, membuat seorang wanita mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menyesuaikan cahaya di kamar itu. Matanya menyipit melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Dimana aku?

Wanita itu segera bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Matanya kembali meneliti sekeliling kamar.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Tunggu, ini bukan kamarku.

Jangan-jangan...

Ia segera menoleh ke arah tubuhnya sendiri, memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Akhirnya ia mendesah lega.

Syukurlah, pakaianku masih lengkap.

Tapi, kamar siapa ini?

Ia mulai mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian semalam. Kemarin malam, ia pergi dengan Sakura dan Naruto ke sebuah klub malam merayakan keberhasilannya dan Sakura karena akan bekerja di rumah sakit tempat Naruto bekerja hari senin nanti. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang duluan naik taksi dan keluar dari klub. Setelah itu, ia menyeberang jalan menuju halte bis dan ada sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya, dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Apa aku tertabrak?

Ino segera menyibakkan selimut dan meneliti tubuhnya sendiri. Namun, tidak ada luka apapun di tubuhnya, kecuali sakit kepala dan mual karena mabuk. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, ia segera menoleh melihat siapa orang yang membukanya. Seorang pria masuk membawa nampan, di atasnya terdapat segelas air putih, sebuah botol kecil dan sepiring sandwich. Ino membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat wajah pria itu. Dan pria itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Tunggu!

Dia...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau..."

Pria itu menatap Ino heran yang bereaksi berlebihan saat melihatnya. Ia segera meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas nakas disamping Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kapan kau kembali?"

Sekarang pria itu semakin mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, pria itu terkejut melihat mata Ino yang mulai berair. Ino segera bangun dan turun dari ranjang mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah pria itu. Tanpa diduga, Ino menampar pipi kiri pria itu keras. Dalam keterkejutannya, pria itu segera memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa panas dan menatap tajam wanita di depannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Bentak pria itu marah pada Ino.

"Kau yang kenapa brengsek?! Kenapa kau-" Belum sempat Ino menyelesakan perkataannya, pria itu menyela sambil menatap tajam Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal, dan kau tiba-tiba menamparku. Si-"

"Tidak saling mengenal katamu?! Kau benar-benar pria brengsek!" Ino kembali mencoba menampar pria itu lagi, namun pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh pria itu.

"Tunggu, sepertinya kau salah paham nona."

"Salah paham?!" Ino semakin marah, ia melayangkan tangan kirinya mencoba menampar pria itu lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi pria itu menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku brengsek!" Sekarang Ino tidak bisa bergerak, ia menatap pria di depannya penuh kebencian.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau memang salah paham, aku sungguh tidak mengenalmu dan ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Namaku adalah Sasuke." Ino membelalakan matanya lagi, ia segera meneliti pria itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ternyata benar pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah dia, Ino meringis pelan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah salah mengenali orang.

Kau benar-benar bodoh Yamanaka Ino!

"Ma-maafkan aku..." Lirih Ino, ia menundukan wajahnya pelan merasa bodoh atas tindakannya barusan. Sasuke segera melepaskan kedua tangan Ino dan menatapnya datar.

Ino mendongakkan wajahnya kembali, ia menatap pipi kiri Sasuke yang memerah dan meringis pelan merutuki kebodohannya lagi. Harusnya ia sadar dari awal, jika Sasuke bukanlah dia. Wajah mereka memang mirip tapi wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih tegas, dan gaya rambut mereka jelas berbeda.

"Ma-maafkan aku su-sudah menamparmu. Pipimu merah, apakah masih sakit?" Ino menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke pelan membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Ehm! Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke berdeham mengatasi kegugupannya karena sentuhan tangan Ino. Sungguh tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya merasa gugup disentuh oleh seorang wanita, biasanya Sasuke yang membuat para wanita gugup bukan sebaliknya. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah dingin dan tatapan datarnya yang membuat Ino sedikit salah tingkah. Siapa yang tidak salah tingkah ditatap seorang pria tampan dari jarak sedekat itu. Mengerti pria dihadapannya merasa tidak nyaman dan begitupula dirinya, Ino segera menurunkan tangannya kembali dan menatap Sasuke ragu.

"A-aku hanya pusing dan sedikit mual. K-kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa kau yang menabrakku semalam?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar kata 'menabrakku'.

"Kau salah paham lagi nona, aku juga tidak menabrakmu. Kau pingsan di depan mobilku, jika aku menabrakmu mungkin kau sedang berbaring di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Jadi aku hanya pingsan?"

"Ya, kau mabuk semalam dan pingsan di depan mobilku. Aku membawamu kemari karena tidak tahu alamat rumahmu dan aku tidak ingin orang-orang salah paham padaku karena mengira aku menabrakmu." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, kenapa ia berbicara panjang lebar bersusah payah memberi penjelasan pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Aneh. Ino merasa sangat sangat bodoh sekarang, pingsan di depan mobil Sasuke, lalu menampar pipinya dan mencaci maki pria itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu." Ino segera membungkukkan tubuhnya, pipinya sudah memerah karena malu sekarang dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sudahlah, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, maaf sudah merepotkanmu Sasuke-san." Jawab Ino menegakkan tubuhnya dan masih menundukkan kepala, Sasuke berdecak pelan mendengar Ino terus meminta maaf padanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal di Paramount Apartement dekat Konoha Hospital." Gumam Ino pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Sasuke.

"Makanlah, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya sambil berbalik pergi.

"T-terima kasih Sasuke-san.." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ia hanya menatap Ino sebentar lalu menutup pintu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau sangat memalukan Yamanaka Ino!" Rutuk Ino sambil memukul kepalanya. Setelah puas merutuki dirinya ia pergi ke kamar mandi mencuci wajahnya dan memakan sarapan yang di berikan Sasuke. Ino tersenyum melihat botol kecil di genggamannya dan mengambil satu tablet obat dan menelannya.

Ternyata Sasuke sangat baik.

Ia menelisik kamar itu lagi mencari tas hitamnya. Dan tersenyum mendapati tasnya tergeletak di atas sofa. Ia segera membongkar isi tas mencari ponselnya, dan ternyata ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai. Ia mengumpat pelan, dan langsung mencari bedak dan lipstiknya. Walaupun ia tidak mandi, setidaknya ia harus tetap tampil rapi kan? Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan dan membubuhkan bedak tipis di wajahnya dan memoles lipstik berwarna pink di bibir tipisnya.

Selesai! Sekarang ia terlihat lebih baik, dan mulai membenahi gaunnya yang sedikit kusut. Ino kembali ke kamar dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak mau di anggap seseorang yang tidak sopan. Tapi, bukannya dari awal dia memang sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada pria itu? Ino kembali mengumpat pelan. Setelah rapi, ia mengambil tasnya dan membawa nampan keluar kamar.

Ino melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Disamping kamar yang ia tempati ada sebuah pintu tertutup yang ia yakini adalah kamar Sasuke. Setelah melewati ruang tengah, ia berbelok menuju dapur. Dan akhirnya, Ino menemukan Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi bergaris berwarna biru tua sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

Tampan.

Hanya satu kata itu yang dipikirkan Ino saat melihat Sasuke. Ino berdiri diam dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Semakin Ino menatap wajah pria itu, semakin ia mengingat seseorang. Sasuke segera menyadari keberadaan Ino, dan mengernyit melihat tatapan Ino padanya. Melihat Sasuke sudah selesai menelepon, Ino segera berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hmm, terima kasih untuk sarapan dan obatnya Sasuke-san." Ucap Ino saat ia sudah sampai di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ino ke nampan yang dibawanya. Ia menyeringai melihat sarapan yang dibawanya tadi sudah hilang sekarang. Seakan mengerti tatapan Sasuke pada nampannya, Ino segera berdeham pelan.

"Ehm.. Dimana aku harus menyimpan obatnya?"

"Simpan saja di meja." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil jas, tas kerja, dan ponselnya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Te-"

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit Konoha, sekalian ku antar."

"Tapi-" Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Ino tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ino segera menaruh nampannya di atas meja dan mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka berdua meninggalkan apartemen dan menunggu lift. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ino hanya menunduk dan sekali-kali melirik Sasuke disampingnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka langsung masuk dan Sasuke menekan tombol menuju parkiran bawah tanah. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas dari keduanya mengisi keheningan lift. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di parkiran. Sasuke menghampiri audi hitamnya yang terparkir cantik tak jauh dari lift, ia menekan tombol dikunci mobil dan terdengar beep beep lalu segera membuka pintu kemudi.

"Masuklah!" Ujar Sasuke sebelum masuk ke mobil. Ino segera menuruti perintah Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sasuke segera mengemudikan mobilnya ke luar apartemen.

Ino hanya memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Pikirannya berkecamuk mengenai hal-hal yang terjadi padanya kemarin dan hari ini. Dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri didepan Sasuke. Kenapa di saat ia sudah berhasil melupakan pria itu, Sasuke datang dengan wajah yang begitu mirip dirinya dan mengingatkannya kembali akan dirinya?

"Kenapa kau menamparku dan mengataiku brengsek seakan-akan kau sudah mengenalku?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam. Mendengar suara Sasuke, Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria disampingnya.

"Huh? Oh, itu, hmm.. Wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal." Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada Ino, dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu? Kenapa kau mengatainya pria brengsek dan menamparku?" Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang kembali mengganggu privasi orang lain. Sungguh bukan dirinya yang biasa.

Bodoh!

"I-itu, ah, aku minta maaf telah menamparmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin memberi tahu kisah percintaannya pada orang asing dan membahas tentang'nya', walaupun Sasuke sudah menolongnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang Sasuke berikan, Ino hanya mengangguk dan kembali terdiam mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela disampingnya, tidak ingin membahas lagi mengenai kejadian yang membuatnya malu setengah mati dan membahas masalah pribadinya.

Sasuke paham itu adalah privasi Ino. Ia juga tidak ingin oranglain mengganggu privasinya. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah dan tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Anehnya, ia malah ingin mengetahui tentang hubungan gadis yang baru dikenalnya dalam beberapa jam yang lalu dengan pria yang 'mirip' dengannya.

Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya, membuat Ino kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Ino segera menoleh pada Sasuke, tatapannya seakan bertanya 'ada apa?'. Sasuke mengerti tatapan Ino dan mendesah pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ino segera menoleh ke arah kanannya. Dan ya, Sasuke benar, mereka sudah sampai di depan lobby apartemen Ino.

"Ah, iya, kita sudah sampai.. Hmm, kalau begitu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan terima kasih sudah menolongku dan mengantarku pulang Sasuke-san." Ino menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih merasa malu atas perbuatannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, Ino segera mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Hmm, apa kau mau mampir sebentar?" Tanya Ino pelan, bukankah ia harus bersikap sopan pada pria yang sudah menolongnya?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi."

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku permisi. Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-san."

"Hn." Ino segera membuka seatbeltnya, mengambil tas dan membuka pintu mobil lalu segera menutup pintu mobil Sasuke dan berdiri disamping mobilnya. Sasuke menatap Ino sebentar dan segera melajukan mobilnya keluar dari kawasan apartemen.

Sasuke melirik ke kaca spion dan mendapati Ino masih berdiri memandangi mobilnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah konyol Ino dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Setelah mobil Sasuke tidak lagi dalam jarak pandangannya, Ino mendesah pelan. Ia segera masuk kedalam gedung apartemen, dan buru-buru menuju lift.

Setelah memasukkan password dan pintu apartemen telah terbuka, Ino segera masuk ke kamarnya, melempar tas ke sofa dan melompat ke ranjang queen size nya. Ino berbaring telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamar seakan itu hal yang sangat menarik. Ino merenungi lagi hal-hal yang terjadi padanya dalam 24 jam ini. Ia kembali mendengus dan menutup matanya. Ia hanya berbaring diam merasa sangat kelelahan, walaupun dia sudah cukup tidur saat di apartemen Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, tiba-tiba Ino membuka matanya.

"Naruto-nii!"

Ino segera bangkit dan melompat turun berlari menuju sofa dan langsung mengobrak-abrik tas mencari ponselnya. Ia segera berlari mencari chargernya, dan buru-buru memasangnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ponselnya kembali menyala dan segera mengaktifkannya. Ino mendesah lega.

Sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga pesan singkat, semuanya dari Naruto.

Sudah kuduga.

Ino segera menelepon Naruto dan menggosok dahinya pelan menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

Dia pasti khawatir. Hah, aku tidak ingin mabuk lagi.

Ino menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya pelan. Wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran dan sedikit takut dengan reaksi Naruto nanti.

Apa aku harus mengatakan semuanya? Tapi, pasti dia akan marah dan merutuki kebodohanku.

'Ino! Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?! Harusnya kau segera meneleponku jika sudah sampai di apartemen! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang huh?! Kau tahu kan, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, paman Inoichi akan membunuhku! Kau baik-baik saja kan?!' Ino memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Naruto. Ia mendesah pelan dan berdeham membersihkan tenggorokan menahan kekesalannya.

"Maaf baru meneleponmu Naruto-nii, ponselku mati dan aku sangat lelah untuk sekedar menchargernya semalam, jadi aku langsung tidur setelah sampai apartemen. Kau jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu dan Sakura?" Ino lebih memilih berbohong, jika dia jujur, Naruto pasti akan marah. Jadi, ia segera mengubah topik pembicaraan dan itu selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

'Syukurlah, setelah mengantar Sakura aku langsung pulang dan menunggumu menelepon semalaman. Kau membuatku cemas Ino, lain kali aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang dan tidak ada penolakan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?'

"Oh begitu, sekali lagi maafkan aku Naruto-nii. Aku janji akan mentraktirmu makan nanti, okay? Aku masih sedikit pusing, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga baru bangun dan mau mandi sekarang." Naruto mendesah pelan.

'Tidak usah mentraktirku makan, masakan saja sesuatu untuk makan siang nanti, aku akan ke apartemenmu.' Ino kembali memutar matanya, ia merasa menyesal telah menawarkan traktiran makan pada Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah, baiklah. Bawakan ice cream kemari okay?"

'Hn.' Mendengar jawaban Naruto mengingatkannya kembali tentang Sasuke. Ino segera menutup telpon dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ino melirik jam dinding. Pukul 8.05 AM. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar.

Mungkin mandi dan berendam akan membuat pikirannya kembali tenang dan melupakan kejadian yang sangat memalukan bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dan yang paling penting melupakan Sasuke si pria tampan penolongnya yang telah mengingatkannya kembali tentang'nya'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Countinued -**

Author Note :

Ini adalah ff pertama yang saya publish, dan juga ff pertama saya dengan pairing SasuIno. FYI, saya adalah penggemar berat nona Yamanaka Ino dan juga Hatake Kakashi sensei. Lalu, kenapa saya memasangkan Ino dengan Sasuke tidak dengan Kakashi? Karena, saya sudah menyiapkan pasangan Kakashi yaitu Hanare. FYI, Hanare pernah muncul di Naruto Shippuden ep. 191 dengan judul 'Kakashi Love Song'. Dari situ, saya jatuh cinta pada couple ini, apalagi ada kiss scene nya. Dan saya baru pertama kali lihat Kakashi se'intim' itu dengan seorang wanita. Dan yang paling saya suka adalah scene di tebing itu loh, tatapan mereka satu sama lain sweet banget. Apakah disini ada KakaHana lovers juga? Karena saya juga sedang membuat ff dengan pairing KakaHana, tapi saya ingin publish dulu SasuIno.

Dan menurut saya, Ino lebih cocok dengan Sasuke. Saya bukannya tidak suka dengan couple SaiIno ataupun SasuSaku, tapi entah kenapa saya lebih suka SasuIno. Saya juga menyukai semua karakter di Naruto, mereka memiliki keunikannya tersendiri. Setiap orang punya pendapatnya tersendiri kan? Masashi Kishimoto sensei memang luar biasa^^.

Saya masih baru dalam dunia tulis menulis. Karena itu, saya harap untuk para reader tolong tinggalkan saran dan kritiknya ya ;) Agar saya bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya dan membangun semangat saya dalam menulis. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, see you in next chapter^^

Sincerely

Ms. Hatake Yamanaka


	2. Chapter 2 (REVISI)

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"SERENDIPITY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di antara mereka. Ternyata menuntun mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan yang selanjutnya. Akankah itu menjadi sebuah 'kebetulan' yang menyenangkan dan berakhir bahagia? Ataukah takdir menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Ino telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam, dikarenakan Ino hampir ketiduran saat berendam. Ia memakai celana pendek warna hitam 15 cm di atas lutut yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya, di padukan dengan kaos polos berwarna ungu yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh Ino dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan bahu kirinya yang mulus. Rambut pirang panjangnya Ino ikat ponytail, walaupun begitu ia terlihat cantik dan seksi.

"Hmm, masih jam sembilan pagi... Ah, lebih baik aku mencuci pakaian dulu."

Ino segera mengambil tumpukan pakaian-pakaian kotor dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci sambil bersenandung. Sambil menunggu, ia menyalakan musik cukup keras dan tubuhnya menari-nari mengikuti alunan musik. Yah, ini merupakan salah satu caranya untuk menghilangkan stres dan melupakan kejadian yang menimpa padanya kemarin untuk sementara.

"Watashi nari ni ai saretai afureru no ni kimi ga mienai

(Meskipun Aku ingin dicintai tapi kau tak bisa melihat perasaanku yang meluap ini)

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga sukunda

(Aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi…)

Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai

(Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat)

Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni ikanai de mo ienai yo...

(Mungkin ini baik untukku jika aku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang Jangan pergi)"

(Halcali - Long Kiss Goodbye)

Ino ikut bernyanyi dan menghentakkan tubuhnya menikmati lagu beraliran pop rock itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah selesai mencuci dan menjemur pakaian di balkon apartemennya.

"Haah... Akhirnya selasai jugaa.." Desah Ino puas sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan meliukkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit biru cerah berhiaskan awan putih. Bulan ini sudah memasuki musim panas dan Ino sangat menikmatinya.

Ino tersenyum mengingat perdebatan dengan orangtuanya seminggu yang lalu karena permintaannya yang ingin membeli apartemen. Apartemen Ino cukup besar, terdapat dua kamar, dapur, ruang tamu, dan ruang tengah. Ino menempati apartemen itu sendirian, karena kedua orangtuanya tinggal di rumah mereka. Awalnya orangtuanya melarang Ino tinggal sendirian di apartemen, tapi karena Ino orang yang keras kepala, ia tetap keukeuh tinggal sendiri dengan dalih agar dekat dengan tempat kerjanya di rumah sakit Konoha dan ingin hidup mandiri. Padahal, Ino ingin bebas dari pengawasan orangtuanya yang sangat overprotektif. Maklum, Ino adalah anak tunggal dan seorang perempuan.

Yah, Ino baru tinggal sekitar satu minggu di apartemen, dan ia sangat sangat menikmatinya. Padahal, saat ia masih tinggal bersama orangtuanya, Ino tidak perlu mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah, dan memasak. Karena semua pekerjaan itu dilakukan oleh pembantu rumah tangga. Tapi ia tidak menyesal tinggal sendiri. Ino merasa bebas melakukan apa yang ia mau, tanpa harus meminta izin orangtuanya.

Sebelum tinggal sendiri, Ino tidak boleh pulang malam, dan harus ada di rumah sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Dan jika ingin pergi keluar malam, Ino harus memberi alasan pada orangtuanya dan mereka akan mengijinkan Ino pergi jika ada Naruto atau Sakura yang bersamanya. Karena Naruto merupakan sepupu Ino dan ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti kakaknya sendiri. Begitupun sebaliknya, Naruto juga sudah menganggap Ino seperti adiknya sendiri, jadi Naruto selalu menjaga Ino. Mereka hanya terpaut usia empat tahun. Sedangkan Sakura sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi, mereka tidak akan khawatir jika Ino pergi keluar malam bersama Naruto dan Sakura.

Selain Naruto dan Sakura, orangtuanya mengijinkan Ino keluar malam bersama Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji putra sahabat ayahnya. Shikamaru dan Chouji satu angkatan dengan Naruto, dan mereka berempat sudah bersahabat sejak masih balita. Namun Ino lebih sering pergi bersama Naruto dan Sakura, dikarenakan mereka berdua punya kesibukan masing-masing. Shikamaru menjadi salah satu peneliti utama di laboratorium Tokyo, dan terkadang bekerja sama dengan ayah Ino yang juga perwakilan peneliti dari Konoha Hospital. Shikamaru juga tengah menempuh S3 nya di Tokyo, dan mungkin tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang Profesor muda. Maka dari itu mereka jarang bertemu, dan baru bisa bertemu saat Shikamaru sedang tidak sibuk dan saat dia pulang ke Konoha.

Sedangkan Chouji memiliki bisnis kuliner, dan sudah memiliki beberapa restaurant yang cukup terkenal dan mewah di Jepang. Chouji selalu berpindah dari kota ke kota karena harus mengecek beberapa restaurant miliknya dan sangat jarang berada di Konoha. Dengan kesibukan itu semua, mereka jadi jarang bertemu dan berkumpul lagi. Mereka harus membuat janji dari jauh-jauh hari untuk sekedar bertemu dan makan bersama.

Selain berminat pada dunia kesehatan, Ino juga merupakan penggila fashion dan juga memiliki bakat lain yaitu menjadi seorang peraga busana alias model. Sejak duduk dibangku SMA, Ino sudah menjadi model pakaian ibu Naruto yaitu Namikaze Kushina. Ya, Ny. Kushina merupakan salah satu designer terkenal di Jepang bahkan Asia. Ino juga sering tampil di beberapa acara Fashion Week di luar negeri sejak masih kuliah dan sering bekerja sama dengan designer lain yang merupakan teman Ny. Kushina. Maka dari itu, Ino sangat dekat dan sering dimanja oleh ibu Naruto.

Deringan ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Ino, ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu balkon ruang tengah. Ia mengambil ponselnya di atas sofa dan mengernyit melihat nama penelepon.

Ayah? Jangan-jangan Naruto-nii memberitahunya.

"Halo, ada apa ayah?" Jawab Ino cemas sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya.

'Kau tidak menyapa ayah, sayang.' Suara ayahnya terdengar sedang merajuk, Ino menghela nafas lega lalu memutar matanya dan tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah.. Apa kabar ayahku sayang? Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan?"

'Hahaha... Ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja disini. Bagaimana denganmu sayang?'

"Aku juga baik yah, ada apa ayah meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?"

'Ini sudah jam sepuluh lebih sayang. Memangnya ayah tidak boleh meneleponmu?'

"Maksudku bukan begitu ayah, ayah sudah sarapan?" Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan adalah salah satu keahlian Ino, ia selalu berhasil melakukannya.

'Tentu saja sayang, bagaimana denganmu?'

"Aku juga sudah. Baiklah, kita langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Ada apa sebenarnya hm?"

'Baiklah.. Besok adalah hari pertamamu bekerja, ayah ingin kau melakukan yang terbaik. Dan juga, jam delapan pagi nanti, akan ada acara penyambutan. Bersikap baiklah okay? Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya. Dan, yang paling utama jangan gugup, okay?' Ino menghela nafasnya pelan, ia sudah tahu tentang itu semua. Oh, ya ampun! Ino bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah berusia 23 tahun dan sudah menjadi seorang dokter spesialis.

"Iya ayah aku mengerti. Sepertinya bukan aku yang gugup, tapi ayah. Jangan khawatir ayah, serahkan semuanya padaku. Dan yang paling penting, percayalah padaku okay?" Terdengar suara desahan di seberang telepon, Ino hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

'Ayah selalu percaya padamu, hanya saja... Ayah masih belum percaya kau sudah menjadi seorang dokter sekarang. Ayah sangat bangga padamu! Baiklah... Ayah serahkan semuanya padamu Ino! Besok kita akan bertemu di rumah sakit sebagai rekan kerja, ayah sudah tidak sabar.' Suara ayahnya terdengar tulus, Ino merasa terharu mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Hm! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar bekerja bersama ayah. Like father like daughter, benar kan ayah?" Ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum haru, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

'Iya, like father like daughter. Baiklah, beristirahatlah Ino dan jaga kesehatanmu. Ayah tidak ingin kau sakit.'

"Hm, wakatta! Ayah juga jaga kesehatan, dan sampaikan salamku pada ibu. Aku merindukan kalian berdua."

'Aku akan menyampaikannya, kami juga sangat merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa besok sayang.'

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok ayah."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, mengakhiri percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu. Ino tersenyum lega, ia sangat senang orangtuanya sangat perhatian padanya. Ayah dan ibu Ino juga seorang dokter. Ayahnya adalah dokter ahli bedah, namun dia sudah menjadi seorang profesor sekarang. Ia lebih banyak mengurus berbagai dokumen dan sibuk melakukan penelitian. Dan ibunya seorang dokter ahli gizi, ia juga masih aktif di rumah sakit dan ibunya memiliki sebuah acara kesehatan di salah satu chanel televisi Jepang. Ino lebih memilih mengikuti jejak sang ayah sebagai dokter spesialis bedah. Ini adalah cita-citanya dari dulu bisa menjadi dokter bedah dan bisa bekerja sama dengan ayahnya.

Sebenarnya ibunya ingin Ino mengikuti jejaknya sebagai dokter ahli gizi, karena tidak terlalu menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tidak memiliki resiko sebesar dokter bedah. Tapi, Ino menolak dan menurutnya menjadi dokter bedah adalah suatu hal yang menantang dan membanggakan karena bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Walaupun begitu, ibunya tetap mendukung Ino apapun yang ia pilih. Ino merasa sangat beruntung memiliki orangtua yang penyayang dan perhatian, walaupun mereka selalu overprotective padanya. Tapi Ino mengerti bahwa itulah tanda mereka perhatian dan menyayanginya - sangat menyayanginya - yang terkadang membuat Ino kesal.

Ino melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.10 AM. Kemudian Ino teringat janjinya pada Naruto untuk memasakkan makan siang. Ia beranjak ke dapur minimalis namun terlihat elegan yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Disana terdapat mini bar dengan dua kursi dan sebuah meja makan berkursi empat membuat kesan mewah dan elegan di dapur Ino. Ia segera membuka lemari esnya dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Karena Naruto menyukai ramen, jadi Ino berinisiatif membuat masakan yang serupa yaitu spaghetti. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Toh, Naruto akan selalu memakan apapun yang Ino masak. Saat sedang membuat saus, tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ino segera mengecilkan kompor dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sosok berambut kuninglah yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menenteng plastik ditangan kanannya di balik pintu apartemen.

"Hmm, baunya sangat harum. Kau masak apa barbie?" Naruto segera menerobos masuk setelah Ino membukakan pintu. Ya, barbie adalah panggilan sayang Naruto pada Ino sejak Ino masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Menurut Naruto, Ino terlihat seperti barbie dengan rambut pirang dan mata berwarna aquamarine. Awalnya Ino benci panggilan itu karena ia sangat benci dengan boneka barbie, Ino lebih suka dengan boneka hewan yang menurutnya lebih imut. Ino membenci barbie karena takut boneka itu hidup seperti boneka Chucky dan boneka Annabele lalu membunuhnya. Ino sangat paranoid setiap melihat boneka berbentuk manusia atau boneka barbie setelah memaksa menonton filmnya. Namun, semakin Ino melarang Naruto, membuat Naruto selalu mengolok-oloknya dan menakut-nakutinya dengan boneka barbie sampai membuat Ino menangis histeris, Naruto sangat menyesal dan berjanji tidak akan membawa boneka barbie lagi.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap memanggilnya barbie tetapi berhenti menakut-nakuti Ino hingga Ino terbiasa dengan panggilan itu karena teman-teman sekelasnya juga sudah terpengaruh oleh Naruto. Dibalik sifat Naruto yang jahil, ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Ino dan selalu menjaganya sampai sekarang.

"Dasar!" Dengus Ino melihat sikap tidak sopan Naruto sambil menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia segera mengikuti Naruto ke dapur dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Kau hanya memasak spaghetti barbie?" Raut wajah Naruto berubah lemas melihat masakan Ino.

"Sudahlah makan saja Naruto-nii! Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku memasakan makan siang untukmu! Jika kau ingin makanan yang lain pergi saja sana ke rumah Sakura kekasih tercintamu itu dan suruh dia memasak!" Ketus Ino sambil mengaduk sausnya dengan kesal. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Iya-iya, kau jangan marah seperti itu barbie. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Apa kau punya jus jeruk?"

"Cari saja di kulkas!" Naruto segera membuka kulkas dan memasukkan ice cream yang dibawanya ke freezer, lalu menenggak habis jus jeruk Ino yang tersisa setengah. Akhirnya spaghettinya sudah jadi. Mereka berdua langsung duduk di meja makan menyantap makan siang dengan tenang - hanya Ino yang tenang. Naruto terpekik senang dengan porsi extra besar dan memakannya sangat lahap.

"Apa kau belum sarapan?" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sepupu menyebalkannya ini makan dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku tidur lagi setelah kau menelepon dan terbangun lagi jam setengah sebelas. Setelah aku mandi, aku langsung membeli ice cream dan segera ke apartemenmu."

"Kau terlihat rapi, apa kau ada jadwal hari ini?" Naruto seorang dokter ahli jantung di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Hn. Aku harus sudah ada di rumah sakit jam satu nanti." Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki pembantu dirumahnya, tapi ia lebih memilih makan bersama Ino atau Sakura jika orangtuanya sedang tidak ada.

"Kapan paman dan bibi pulang dari Paris?"

"Besok."

"Bilang pada mereka jangan lupa untuk membawakan oleh-oleh parfum untukku!"

"Mereka sudah membelinya untukmu."

"Yosh! Paman dan bibi memang pengertian." Ino tersenyum senang dan segera menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Ya, mereka lebih perhatian padamu daripada aku. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi anak mereka sih, aku atau kau? " Naruto mendengus kesal mengingat orangtuanya sangat memanjakan Ino. Ino hanya terkekeh mendengar keluh kesah Naruto. Mereka telah selesai makan siang, kini Ino sedang mencuci piring sedangkan Naruto sudah duduk di sofa menonton tv dan memakan apel.

"Naruto-nii, ini sudah jam setengah satu. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi jika tidak ingin terlambat!" Ino mendudukkan diri disamping Naruto sambil memakan ice cream yang dibawa sepupunya itu.

"Kau mengusirku barbie?" Tanya Naruto sambil merebut sendok dan ice cream Ino.

"Iya, aku mengusirmu. Cepat pergi sana sebelum pasienmu menuntutmu karena kau tidak merawat mereka dengan baik!" Perintah Ino ketus sambil merebut kembali ice creamnya.

"Iya-iya aku pergi. Masakkan makan malam untukku juga ya?"

"Beli saja di kantin rumah sakit dan bawakan untukku juga, aku malas memasak makan malam."

"Huh kau ini! Jangan sampai datang terlambat besok barbie!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mengacak rambut Ino dan segera berlari sebelum Ino memukulnya.

"Issh kau ini!" Ino merapikan rambutnya kesal.

"Jaa ne!" Teriak Naruto sambil terkekeh dan keluar dari apartemen Ino.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Suara alarm membuat Ino terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendengus dan buru-buru mematikan alarm. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.00 AM. Ia segera menyibakkan selimut, mendudukkan dirinya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Setelah menguap beberapa kali, Ino turun dari ranjang dan segera masuk kamar mandi.

Kini Ino sudah terlihat anggun dan sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun lengan panjang selutut berwarna soft purple yang merupakan warna favoritnya, berbelahan dada sedikit rendah menampilkan tulang selangkanya dan sedikit belahan payudara Ino namun tetap terlihat sopan. Rambut pirangnya ia sanggul sederhana dan anak rambut membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya, membuat leher jenjang Ino terekspos. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan natural. Kakinya memakai Louboutin berwarna hitam dengan tinggi 7 cm, membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat indah.

Ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan mulai berkemas. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, ia bergegas memasuki lift menuju parkiran. Ino segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Dua puluh menit kemudian ia tiba di pelataran parkiran rumah sakit. Ponselnya berdering menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Nama Sakura terpampang di layar.

'Kau dimana pig?' Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura lebih suka memanggilnya PIG dan itu lebih menyebalkan dari panggilan Naruto. Salahkan orangtuannya yang sudah memberinya nama.

Dasar pasangan menyebalkan!

"Aku masih di parkiran, kau dimana forehead?"

'Aku di lobby rumah sakit bersama Naruto-kun, cepatlah kemari!'

"Iya, aku segera kesana." Ino segera memutus sambungan telepon, sungguh tidak sopan. Setelah mengecek riasannya, Ino segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Para pria tidak berkedip menatapnya takjub, sedangkan para wanita berbisik-bisik menatapnya kagum dan iri. Ino hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi mereka. Lima meter didepannya sudah ada kepala berambut pink dan kuning yang sedang menatapnya bosan. Ino segera menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Kau tahu, kita hampir terlambat pig!" Tegur Sakura kesal, Ino mengernyit dan mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Masih jam 7.33 AM forehead, kita belum terlambat!" Ino membela diri dan menatap sebal Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita langsung ke aula saja!" Naruto segera menarik tangan Ino dan Sakura sebelum mereka benar-benar terlambat. Ino segera melepas tangan kirinya karena malu ditatap oleh banyak orang dan lebih memilih berjalan di belakang mereka. Sedangkan Sakura? Tentu saja dia tetap membiarkan Naruto menggandeng tangannya, karena sudah jelas Naruto adalah kekasihnya.

Setibanya di aula, sudah ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang. Mereka bertiga langsung memilih duduk di kursi barisan depan dan berbincang-bincang. Wajah Ino dan Sakura terlihat sedikit gugup, tapi Naruto segera membuat mereka tertawa dengan leluconnya dan membuat mereka berdua kembali rileks.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang-orang mulai memenuhi aula. Naruto menyapa beberapa orang dan mengenalkan Ino dan Sakura pada mereka. Tiga orang yang dikenal Ino memasuki aula dan tersenyum pada mereka. Ino membalas mereka dengan senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan. Acara segera dimulai dengan beberapa kata sambutan dari beberapa dokter senior. Ino dan Sakura berpegangan tangan menunggu dengan cemas.

Tibalah acara inti yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Ino setelah mendengarkan kata-kata sambutan yang sangat membosankan menurutnya. dr. Umino Iruka yang bertindak sebagai MC mulai memanggil dan mengenalkan satu persatu dokter baru yang akan bertugas di rumah sakit. Ada enam orang dokter, dr. Aburame Shino, dr. Inuzuka Kiba, dr. Hyuga Hinata, dr. Sarutobi Konohamaru, dan tentu saja Sakura dan Ino. Setelah perkenalan Sakura selesai, tibalah gilirannya. Ino merupakan satu-satunya dokter spesialis di antara mereka berenam.

Setelah namanya dipanggil, Ino segera berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke atas panggung. Ia membungkuk dengan sopan beberapa kali sambil menebar senyum manis andalannya membuat beberapa dokter dan perawat pria takjub.

"Wah wah, saya kira di depan kita sekarang bukanlah seorang dokter ahli bedah melainkan seorang aktris. Dokter Yamanaka anda benar-benar sangat cantik dan sangat mirip seperti boneka barbie membuat para dokter dan perawat pria menganga takjub melihat anda." Terdengar tawa menggema di aula, Ino hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya dr. Umino, dan panggil saja saya Ino. Sejujurnya saya memang seorang aktris yang berperan menjadi seorang dokter mulai hari ini. Saya tidak ingin kalah dengan ibu saya yang tampil di televisi dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Tapi maaf bu, sepertinya mulai sekarang mereka akan menjadi penggemarku. Bagaimana ini bu? Ibu tidak marah kan?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap ibunya dan memasang wajah takut yang terlihat menggemaskan. Kembali terdengar tawa yang menggema di aula, bahkan ada suara siulan.

Ibu Ino terlihat tertawa sambil menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, tapi kau harus berbagi honor denganku".

"Baiklah, aku mendapat 70% dan ibu mendapat 30% setuju? Kita akan tanda tangan kontrak sekarang."

Ibu Ino mengangkat lima jari tangannya, "Tidak, bagaimana kalau 50-50?"

"Tidak ada tawar menawar lagi, itu sudah harga pas. Ibu harus mengalah padaku!" Balas Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Para pria berteriak memanggil nama Ino girang.

Tiba-tiba ayah Ino bergabung melempar lelucon. "Kau melupakan ayah tampanmu sayang, kau juga harus memberiku honor. Kalian masing-masing 30% dan aku 40%, itu baru adil.'' Ino menggerak-gerakkan jarinya tidak setuju.

"Kalian masing-masing mendapat 30% dan sisanya untuk MC, itu baru adil." Timpal dr. Umino yang disambut dengan teriakan 'woooo'.

"Tenang semuanya, ada beberapa fakta penting tentang dr. Ino. Dia menjadi lulusan terbaik dan termuda di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha. Dan di usianya yang masih muda yaitu 24 tahun ia sudah mendapatkan gelar sebagai dokter spesialis bedah. Selamat dr. Ino, anda sangat hebat. Dan satu lagi, dr. Ino juga memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang model. dr. Ino sudah menjadi model sejak SMA dan bekerja sama dengan designer ternama Jepang yaitu Ny. Namikaze Kushina dan merupakan istri dari dr. Namikaze Minato dan ibu dari dr. Namikaze Naruto. Profesor dan dokter Yamanaka sangat beruntung memiliki putri dengan paket komplit seperti dr. Ino." Tepukan tangan terdengar meriah membuat Ino tersenyum malu-malu. Sedangkan orangtua Ino hanya tersenyum haru sekaligus bangga.

"Ah, saya punya satu pertanyaan yang sangat penting untuk anda."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah penasaran.

"Apakah... Anda sudah... Memiliki seorang kekasih?" Aula kembali riuh, awalnya Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, namun ia kembali melemparkan senyum dan berpose sedang berpikir keras.

"Sayangnya... Aku... Sudah memiliki seorang pria yang sangat aku cintai." Kali ini terdengar riuh kecewa.

"Wah, anda sudah membuat saya dan para pria lajang disini patah hati. Boleh kami tahu siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Dia juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini." Kali ini terlihat raut penasaran di wajah orang-orang.

"Wah, siapa dia? Boleh kami tahu namanya?"

"Tentu, namanya adalah... Profesor Yamanaka Inoichi. Aku akan mencintai Profesor Yamanaka selamanya. Dan tentu saja mencintai ibuku juga dr. Yamanaka Hanami." Tepukan tangan kembali menggema di aula.

"Kalau begitu masih ada harapan untuk para pria lajang disini. Apakah ada kata-kata yang ingin anda sampaikan dr. Ino?" Wajah penuh harap terlukis jelas di wajah para pria lajang disana.

"Untuk semuanya, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya saya dr. Yamanaka Ino mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya. Terima kasih untuk sambutannya yang meriah, saya merasa terhormat dan sangat senang bisa bekerja di Konoha Hospital dan saya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bekerja sama dengan kalian. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, terima kasih banyak." Ino kembali membungkuk hormat beberapa kali diiringi tepukan tangan yang meriah.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Setelah acara penyambutan selesai dua jam yang lalu, ke-enam dokter baru diantar mengelilingi Konoha Hospital oleh Naruto. Mereka sudah saling mengenal dan mulai akrab satu sama lain. Terutama Naruto, Kiba, dan Konohamaru yang terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba sudah mulai membully Konohamaru yang memang lebih muda dari mereka dan masih berstatus dokter umum.

Mereka sangat takjub dengan rumah sakit yang terkenal dengan fasilitas mewahnya dan pelayanannya yang terbaik. Konoha Hospital merupakan rumah sakit swasta terbaik di Jepang. Tidak heran, banyak para pejabat penting bahkan para artis Jepang yang memilih datang ke Konoha Hospital saat mereka sakit ataupun hanya melakukan pemeriksaan rutin.

Setelah mengelilingi rumah sakit, mereka semua memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Naruto segera pergi setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya dan langsung berpamitan karena ia harus kembali bekerja memeriksa pasien. Sedangkan para dokter baru sudah pergi dengan dokter pembimbing masing-masing.

Ino yang mendapat bimbingan langsung dari ayahnya merasa sangat senang. Mereka berdua mulai melakukan kunjungan pada para pasien ayahnya dan mengenalkan Ino pada mereka. Walaupun sudah menjadi Profesor, ayah Ino terkadang masih melakukan operasi untuk 'pasien tertentu', karena ayah Ino memang dokter ahli bedah terbaik di Konoha.

"Aku sangat senang ayah yang turun langsung menjadi dokter pembimbing untukku." Mereka kini tengah berada di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan pasien VVIP ayahnya.

"Ayah juga sayang, kau melakukan perkenalan yang sangat hebat tadi. Kami bangga padamu. Nah, selanjutnya ayah akan mengenalkanmu pada pasien spesial di rumah sakit ini." Ino mengerutkan dahi bingung, tadi Ino sudah dipertemukan dengan beberapa pejabat negara, dan menurutnya mereka sudah dianggap mendapat predikat 'spesial'. Lalu, memangnya siapa yang lebih spesial dari pejabat negara? Presiden Jepang kah? Tuan Inoichi hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ino.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar perintah masuk, Inoichi memasukkan password dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan VVIP yang mendapat predikat 'pasien spesial Konoha Hospital'. Ino sungguh penasaran dan langsung mengikuti ayahnya yang sudah masuk duluan. Terdengar sapaan di antara mereka, setelah berdiri di dekat ayahnya, Ino mendongak melihat seorang pria sedikit lebih tua dari ayahnya tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menurut Ino, wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegas dan agak kaku walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Dan yang paling penting, Ino bahkan tidak mengenalnya dan tidak pernah melihatnya. Lalu, kenapa dia disebut spesial?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya tuan Inoichi berbasa basi, walaupun dia sudah tahu keadaan pasiennya dari laporan medis ditangannya.

"Lebih baik, siapa dia?"

"Ah, dia putriku Yamanaka Ino. Dan, dia juga mulai bekerja disini hari ini. Ino, dia adalah sahabat ayah sekaligus pemilik Konoha Hospital, Uchiha Fugaku." Mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, Ino segera membungkuk sopan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang tuan, saya Yamanaka Ino dan mulai bekerja hari ini sebagai dokter ahli bedah di Konoha Hospital. Senang bertemu dengan anda Uchiha-sama." Ino tersenyum manis menatap pasien spesial ayahnya, yang ditatap hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Sungguh berbeda dari ekspresinya tadi. Sekarang Ino mengerti kenapa tuan Uchiha Fugaku dicap sebagai pasien 'spesial'.

"Aku tidak menyangka putrimu telah tumbuh menjadi gadis secantik ini, dan dia juga mengikuti jejakmu sebagai dokter ahli bedah. Dan juga Ino, panggil saja aku paman." Ino hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi pujian yang diberikan tuan Uchiha.

"Baiklah paman."

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja putriku sangat cantik, ayahnya saja sangat tampan sepertiku." Mereka tertawa mendengar kenarsisan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi dibelakang Ino terbuka menghentikan suara tawa mereka. Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema dibelakang Ino.

"Ah kebetulan sekali, perkenalkan dia putraku yang baru pulang dari New York. Nak, ini adalah sahabat ayah dan putrinya sekaligus dokter yang merawat ayah, Prof. Yamanaka Inoichi." Ino segera berbalik menghadap seseorang dibelakangnya. Saat mendongakkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya Ino melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berada tepat dihadapannya. Kedua mata aquamarinenya membulat sempurna.

"Kau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Continued -**

Author Note :

Untuk chapter 2 ini saya merasa sangat aneh dengan jalan ceritanya, apalagi pas scene perkenalan Ino dan 'tawar-menawar' honor. Sungguh, saya benar-benar merasa sangat aneh T.T tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, saya merasa blank dan hanya ada itu saja di pikiran saya T.T Maaf untuk humor yang garing dan tidak bermutu. Dan untuk nama ibu Ino, saya tidak tahu namanya jadi ya saya terpaksa mengarang. Maaf jika chapter 2 ini kurang memuaskan untuk kalian. Saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca lanjutan tulisan saya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang telah mereview, memfolow, ataupun memfavoritkan tulisan saya^^ See you in next chapter minna^^

Balasan Review :

 **Guest :** Terima kasih sudah baca dan suka sama ff saya^^ Memang udah jarang banget ff SasuIno, makanya aku inisiatif buat bikin, hehe... Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya, inshaAllah aku akan update secepatnya..Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview^^

 **Nii Uzumaki :** Hai Nii Uzumaki-san, salam kenal.. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya^^ wah seneng banget ada sesama pecinta SasuIno & KakaHana^^ Silahkan ditunggu kelanjutan ceritanya sama ff KakaHana nya ;)

 **Azzu ya :** Hai salam kenal Azzu-san :) wah terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya^^ saya sangat senang jika kamu suka sama ff ini, jadi tambah semangat lagi buat lanjutinnya :D wah seneng banget ada sesama penggemar nona Ino :) KakaIno ya? Hm, nanti aku pikirin deh, silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ;)

Thanks to :

 **INOcent Cassiopeia | Lmlsn | Uus793 | azurradeva | clarity2k17 | piggypow |** **Guest | Nii Uzumaki | Azzu ya**

P.S : Ada kesalahan saat saya upload chap kedua, saya salah menulis usia Ino kemarin (26) namun sebenarnya ia berusia (23). Jadi saya harus upload ulang, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini..

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"SERENDIPITY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di antara mereka. Ternyata menuntun mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan yang selanjutnya. Akankah itu menjadi sebuah 'kebetulan' yang menyenangkan dan berakhir bahagia? Ataukah takdir menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh, Ino tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Ino masih menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan mata yang membulat dan pandangan tidak percaya. Sosok dihadapannya juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Membuat tuan Inoichi dan tuan Fugaku menatap heran pada anak mereka.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Suara tuan Inoichi menyadarkan keduanya dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Selamat siang, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan anda Prof. Yamanaka dan terima kasih sudah merawat ayah saya." Sasuke segera memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk sopan. Setelahnya, ia segera menatap Ino yang masih terlihat terkejut melihatnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Sasuke. Jadi ini putramu Fugaku, aku tidak menyangka dia sangat tampan. Ah, bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Ino menegang mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia segera menatap Sasuke was-was, dahi dan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. Sasuke yang menyadari raut cemas Ino mulai menyeringai, membuat tubuh Ino membeku.

Bagaimana jika dia memberitahu ayah semuanya? Habislah aku!

"I-itu.. K-kami..." Tenggorokan Ino tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu, otak pintarnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Blank. Ino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya cemas.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat Prof. Yamanaka." Ino segera mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Iya ayah, kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Dan, aku sangat terkejut bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi Sasuke-san." Ino tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan segera melirik ayahnya yang juga tengah tersenyum memandang keduanya.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Ino-san." Sasuke tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Ino yang kelewat manis.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dan jangan terlalu formal seperti itu padaku, panggil saja aku paman Sasuke." Tuan Inoichi tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Baik paman." Sasuke menunduk pelan dan melemparkan senyuman tipis pada tuan Inoichi.

"Bukankah ini adalah awal yang baik Fugaku?" Tuan Inoichi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Fugaku sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, kau benar Inoichi." Fugaku juga tersenyum menanggapi kekehan Inoichi. Kini mereka sudah tenggelam dalam suatu obrolan dan mengabaikan putra putri mereka yang masih terdiam. Ino segera menghela nafas lega, karena baik ayahnya ataupun tuan Fugaku tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Dan juga Ino sangat bersyukur Sasuke tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

Syukurlah, terima kasih Sasuke karena kau sudah menolongku. Lagi.

Ino kembali menghembuskan nafas lega dan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. Namun, Ino kembali menahan nafas melihat seringaian Sasuke dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

Astaga, apa maksudnya itu?

Ya, Ino akui Sasuke terlihat ehm.. tampan dan sexy saat menyeringai seperti itu. Apalagi tatapan kedua onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat seakan menelanjangi Ino. Ia segera berbalik menghadap tuan Fugaku dan pura-pura mendengarkan percakapan keduanya, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju samping kiri ayahnya, kembali menatap wajah Ino yang sedang menunduk. Sasuke kembali menyeringai melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat memerah sekarang. Namun, saat wajah Ino mendongak dan berbincang dengan ayahnya. Sasuke segera melihat penampilan Ino dari atas kebawah, seringaian di bibir tipis Sasuke langsung menghilang. Tubuhnya menegang, ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Glek. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi?

Shit! Dia sangat cantik hari ini.

Mata Sasuke masih terpaku menatap Ino. Ia baru sadar, rambut pirang Ino disanggul rapi menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Dan gaun berwarna ungu itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh ramping Ino, memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang indah walaupun Ino sudah memakai jas dokter. Apalagi gaunnya berbelahan dada sedikit rendah memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya dan sialnya memperlihatkan belahan dada Ino yang terlihat putih mulus membuat Sasuke menahan nafasnya.

Sialan Yamanaka Ino!

Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sebelum pikirannya melayang pada hal-hal yang 'aneh'. Ino yang menangkap basah Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikannya, sedikit heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

"Kau bilang Sasuke baru pulang dari New York?" Tanya tuan Inoichi pada tuan Fugaku, mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuan Inoichi.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah pulang sebulan yang lalu paman." Jawab Sasuke mewakili ayahnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang Fugaku?" Tuan Fugaku menghela nafas pelan.

"Walaupun dia sudah pulang sebulan yang lalu, dia malah membeli apartemen dan memilih tinggal sendiri. Dia juga masih sering bepergian ke luar kota dan ke beberapa negara membuatku sulit menemuinya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar makan bersama. Dan yah, sepertinya aku harus jatuh sakit dulu agar dia mau menemuiku." Ino mengerti sekarang, jadi saat dia menginap di apartemen Sasuke, pria itu memang tinggal sendirian. Sasuke meringis mendengar penjelasan sang ayah.

"Harusnya kau bangga karena dia sudah menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses. Dan mungkin dia memiliki seorang kekasih, makanya dia memilih tinggal sendiri." Tuan Inoichi terkekeh dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?" Tuan Fugaku menatap Sasuke tajam, Ino juga menatap Sasuke penasaran. Mendapat berbagai macam tatapan membuat Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Aku membeli apartemen karena jaraknya dekat dengan kantor."

"Kau membuat alasan yang sama dengan Ino. Sayang, kau tidak memiliki kekasih kan?" Ino segera memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan seakan berkata ayah-tidak-percaya-padaku?

"Tentu saja tidak ayah. Sungguh, jarak dari rumah kesini membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit saat tidak macet. Dan dari apartemenku cuma lima belas menit ayah." Ino heran dengan ayahnya dan juga ayah Sasuke yang malah terkekeh dan saling memandang penuh arti mendengar penjelasannya. Ino segera menatap Sasuke, dan pria itu juga sedang memandangnya geli.

Apanya yang lucu?!

Ino merengut sebal melihat reaksi para pria di ruangan itu. Ia menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Baiklah, ayah percaya padamu sayang. Nah Fugaku, mulai sekarang putriku yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin padamu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Ino membulatkan matanya dan segera menatap sang ayah meminta penjelasan?

Apa-apaan ini? Aku baru bekerja hari ini, dan harus merawat pemilik rumah sakit?

What?!

Yang benar saja!

"Tentu saja tidak Inoichi, aku senang putrimu yang merawatku. Dan kapan aku boleh pulang? Aku sudah bosan tinggal disini."

"Mungkin dalam tiga hari kau sudah boleh pulang." Ino lega mendengarnya, jadi dia hanya perlu merawat tuan Fugaku tiga hari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan makan malam bersama saat aku pulang nanti?" Usul Fugaku, Inoichi cukup terkejut tapi dia segera tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Cepatlah sembuh Fugaku! Ah, tapi maaf aku masih ada pekerjaan. Dan senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke. Jika kau ada waktu mainlah ke rumahku, paman tunggu. Ayo Ino!" Fugaku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baik paman, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda paman, Sasuke-san. Kami permisi dulu, selamat siang.'' Ino tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan yang dibalas senyuman Fugaku dan menatap Sasuke sekilas. Ayah dan anak itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang pemilik rumah sakit. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap punggung mereka yang menjauh dengan senyuman tipis yang bertengger dibibirnya.

Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Yamanaka Ino.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Setelah selesai melaksanakan pekerjaannya bersama sang ayah, Ino masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Ia segera duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi kerja sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ino kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemilik rumah sakit dan putranya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia masih tidak menyangka akan bertemu pria itu lagi. Teori yang mengatakan 'dunia tidak selebar daun kelor' ternyata benar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Siapa?

"Masuk!" Seru Ino dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menunggu seseorang yang 'mengganggunya' masuk. Muncullah kepala berambut pink sambil melemparkan cengirannya. Ino segera memutar matanya melihat sang 'tamu'. Ia jadi ingat dengan seseorang yang selalu melemparkan cengiran lebar padanya. Tentu saja si sepupu pirangnya Namikaze Naruto, dan wanita dihadapannya ini adalah kekasih Naruto sekaligus sahabatnya. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi dan sangat kompak.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang melihatku datang pig. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Sakura kesal sambil menutup pintu. Ino memutar matanya bosan, bukankah disini yang harus kesal adalah dirinya karena kedatangan Sakura yang mengganggu ketenangannya?

"Ada apa forehead?" Ino kembali menyandarkan punggungnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada menatap Sakura bosan.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Sakura juga melakukan pose yang sama dengan Ino. Sungguh sepasang sahabat yang kompak. Ini yang disukai Ino dari Sakura, sahabatnya ini tidak suka berbasa basi.

"Hn. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku, Naruto-kun, dan para dokter baru sudah sepakat untuk pergi ke klub nanti malam merayakan hari pertama kerja. Dan kau-" Tunjuk Sakura pada wajah Ino yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Juga harus ikut. Kau tenang saja, kami sudah menyewa ruangan VIP disana. Kami akan menjemputmu pukul delapan. Berdandanlah yang cantik pig! Aku masih ada pekerjaan, bye!" Sakura segera meninggalkan ruangan Ino. Setelah pintu tertutup, Ino mendesah panjang. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya. Padahal ia merasa lelah dan ingin istirahat sepuasnya sebelum kembali bekerja besok.

Ino melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4.05 PM. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, lalu keluar dari ruangan dan mengunci pintunya. Ino berjalan anggun di koridor rumah sakit sambil membalas sapaan para pasien, perawat, dan dokter yang berpapasan dengannya. Setelah mengunjungi ruang kerja ayah dan ibunya untuk berpamitan pulang, Ino segera meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit menuju parkiran.

Ino terkejut mendapati audi hitam mewah disamping audi putihnya. Ia sangat mengenal mobil itu, ya tentu saja itu adalah mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ino pernah diantar pulang naik mobil itu.

Kenapa mobil ini ada disini?

Ino segera menepuk dahinya pelan, tentu saja mobil Sasuke ada disini. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Ino baru bertemu dengan pria itu. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke adalah putra pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dan juga ayahnya sedang sakit, jadi pria itu bebas datang ke rumah sakit ini. Setelah membuka kunci mobilnya, Ino segera masuk dan mengendarai audi putihnya meninggalkan pelataran parkir menuju apartemennya. Tanpa disadari Ino, didalam audi hitam itu sepasang onyx tengah memperhatikannya dari tadi sambil menyeringai. Lalu audi hitam itu juga meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Ino segera masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan tas beserta jas dokternya di atas sofa. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan aroma lavender segera memenuhi kamar Ino. Setelah memakai piyamanya, Ino segera menyisir dan mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Ino menyetel alarm pada jam 6.50 PM dan segera melompat ke tempat tidur. Ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk, dan harus menyiapkan stamina untuk malam nanti.

Suara alarm terdengar nyaring di kamarnya membuat Ino mengumpat kesal. Ia segera menggapai nakas untuk mematikan alarm bodoh itu. Setelah terdiam lima menit, Ino membuka matanya dan segera bangun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia menuju kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi lalu mencuci wajah.

Ino segera menghampiri lemari besarnya mencari gaun yang cocok untuk dipakai malam ini. Pilihannya jatuh pada gaun brukat berwarna merah berlengan panjang dan 10 cm di atas lutut dengan belahan dada rendah. Setelah selesai memakai gaun, kini Ino merapikan rambutnya dan membuat sanggul sederhana seperti saat ia ke rumah sakit tadi. Lalu, ia memoles wajahnya dengan make up natural membuat kesan cantik dan manis.

Ino tersenyum puas dengan penampilannya, ia segera memilih Loboutin berwarna senada dengan dressnya dengan tinggi 7 cm. Ino tidak perlu memakai sepatu dengan hak yang lebih dari 7 cm, karena tinggi tubuhnya yang semampai yang telah membuat dia menjadi seorang model. Ino segera memasukkan card key apartemen, dompet, bedak, lipstik, dan ponsel kedalam tas tangan hitamnya. Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7.40 PM, Ino segera keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Ia membuat sandwich sederhana dan segelas susu untuk makan malamnya. Karena sudah menjadi aturan tak tertulis bagi Ino harus mengisi perutnya sebelum menenggak alkohol.

Ponselnya berdering nyaring menandakan seseorang menelepon. Ino segera mengambil ponsel dan menemukan nama Sakura tengah meneleponnya. Ino segera mengangkat panggilan itu sebelum Sakura marah dan menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen.

"Hn?" Gumam Ino masih mengunyah sandwichnya.

'Kami sudah sampai, cepatlah turun pig!'

"Ya, aku segera kesana." Ino memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia segera menenggak habis susunya dan menyambar tas, lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino sudah sampai di lobby apartemen dan segera menghampiri audi mewah Naruto yang sudah terparkir cantik. Ino segera membuka pintu penumpang belakang dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mewah sepupunya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih pig?" Semprot Sakura setelah Ino duduk di belakangnya. Ino memutar matanya bosan mendengar semprotan kekasih Naruto.

"Aku makan malam dulu forehead. Sebelum minum alkohol, perutku harus terisi makanan dulu." Jawab Ino sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan.

"Bagus barbie, aku setuju denganmu. Kau sudah makan malam kan sayang?" Naruto melirik kekasihnya yang dibalas anggukan Sakura. Naruto tersenyum dan segera mengusap surai pink kekasihnya lembut, membuat Sakura merona. Ino hanya mendengus melihat acara bermesraan secara live di depannya, lalu segera memejamkan kedua mata aquamarinenya sebelum muntah melihat 'hal-hal menjijikan' lebih jauh lagi.

"Makanya, kau cepatlah cari pacar barbie agar ada yang melakukan ini padamu." Hasut Naruto menyeringai sambil menatap Ino dari kaca spion.

"Iya, agar kau tidak sendirian saat sedang jalan bersama kami." Timpal Sakura sambil terkekeh menengok Ino di belakang.

"Cih, menjijikan." Ino masih memejamkan matanya mengabaikan tatapan sepasang kekasih yang malah menertawakannya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu barbie, justru hal menjijikan ini pasti kau akan menyukainya saat sudah punya kekasih nanti. Atau mungkin kau malah akan ketagihan pada hal menjijikan yang lebih dari ini."

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Dasar mesum! Sudahlah, kalian berisik sekali."

"Hei! Aku bukan pria mesum barbie. Ah, kau jangan khawatir. Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Mungkin kau akan tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka nanti."

"Kau tidak bilang jika Naruto-nii mengajak teman-temannya forehead." Ino kini membuka matanya dan menatap tajam sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto-kun mengundang teman-temannya." Cicit Sakura dan menoleh pada Naruto meminta pertolongan.

"Iya barbie, aku memang tidak memberi tahu Sakura akan mengajak teman-temanku. Jadi jangan marah padanya okay?" Sakura menghela nafas lega, kini Naruto yang melirik cemas menatap Ino pada kaca spion yang sedang menatap balik Naruto dengan tajam.

"Jangan mencoba menjodohkanku dengan teman-temanmu lagi Naruto-nii!" Ancam Ino dengan melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya tepat pada mata saphire Naruto di kaca spion. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu, merasa sulit untuk menelan salivanya.

"I-iya, aku janji barbie. Aku mengajak mereka hanya untuk reunian saja tidak lebih." Ino masih menatap tajam Naruto, namun lima detik kemudian ia mendengus dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya lalu menutup kedua aquamarine indah itu. Melihat Ino kembali rileks, Naruto dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara dan hanya terdengar hembusan nafas mereka.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Mereka bertiga memasuki salah satu klub mewah di pusat kota Konoha. Musik keras menyambut kedatangan para dokter muda itu, Ino mengikuti langkah sepasang kekasih dari belakang dan kembali mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya melihat mereka terus berpegangan tangan.

Menjijikan!

Akhirnya mereka tiba di lantai dua klub dan masuk ke ruangan nomor tujuh. Saat mereka bertiga masuk, sudah terlihat para dokter baru ada yang sudah duduk dengan tenang sambil mengobrol di sofa berwarna hitam. Ada juga yang sedang menyanyi dan berjoget aneh. Mereka bertiga segera bergabung, Ino dan Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Shino. Sedangkan Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan Konohamaru yang sedang bernyanyi sambil berjoget tidak jelas dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Selamat malam Ino-san, Sakura-san. Kalian terlihat sangat cantik." Sapa Hinata ramah sedikit menunduk sopan.

"Selamat malam Hinata, kau juga terlihat cantik malam ini." Balas Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri disamping kanan Hinata.

"Selamat malam Hinata, kau juga terlihat cantik dan jangan terlalu formal seperti itu pada kami. Ah, selamat malam juga Shino-san. Kau tidak bergabung bersama dengan mereka?" Tunjuk Ino pada trio berisik yang sedang menari tidak jelas. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurd kakak sepupunya beserta dua junior Naruto yang tak kalah absurd. Walaupun begitu, Ino tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang membuat citra dokter yang dianggap hanya bisa bersikap serius tapi nyatanya dokter hanya manusia biasa yang bisa juga bertingkah konyol.

"Selamat malam Ino-san, Sakura-san. Tidak terima kasih, karena aku tidak seaneh mereka." Jawab Shino kalem, Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil tersenyum geli. Ya, mereka bertiga memang berisik dan aneh. Sakura dan Hinata juga tertawa geli melihat tingkah trio aneh yang sedang bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan sekumpulan pria dan seorang wanita. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka semua.

"Yo, selamat datang minna!" Sapa Naruto menghentikan tarian dan nyanyian mereka. Ia segera menghampiri sambil merangkul mereka satu persatu ala pria terkecuali pada seorang wanita disana.

"Apa kami datang terlambat?" Tanya pria berkulit pucat berambut hitam dengan senyuman polos.

"Tidak, kalian tenang saja kami baru mulai." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kami langsung datang kemari dari rumah sakit. Maaf sedikit terlambat Naruto." Balas pria pucat itu lagi masih dengan senyuman, Ino tersenyum melihat sepasang onyx pria itu yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Tampan seperti Sasuke.

Huh?!

Tunggu dulu!

Ada apa denganku?! Ah, kenapa aku malah mengingat Sasuke?!

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan mengingat dia lagi Ino, banyak pria dengan mata hitam seperti itu.

"Mereka tidak mirip Ino!"

"Kau kenapa pig?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Huh? Kenapa forehead?" Tanya Ino balik membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Kau bertingkah aneh setelah melihat Sai senpai."

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak bertingkah aneh." Sangkal Ino sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya, melihat itu Sakura menyipitkan mata dan mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Ino.

"H-hei! K-kau kenapa forehead? Jauhkan wajahmu itu, kau bukan pecinta sesama jenis kan?" Ino tergagap merasa ngeri melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin dekat.

"Enak saja! Aku wanita normal tahu! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, kau saja yang tidak normal karena tak memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang!" Balas Sakura sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Hei, walaupun aku belum punya pacar sampai sekarang bukan berarti aku penyuka sesama jenis. Aku juga masih normal dan menyukai seorang pria!" Balas Ino tak kalah sengit dari Sakura dan meniru posenya, melihat itu Sakura menyeringai dan mencondongkan wajahnya kembali.

"Oh, benarkah? Siapa pria itu? Ah, aku tahu siapa dia." Ino mengernyit merasa bingung sekaligus was was.

"Kau menyukai pria di depan sana kan?" Sakura menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya, Ino semakin bingung dengan maksud Sakura. Didepan sana kan berdiri lebih dari satu pria, Sakura semakin menyeringai melihat kebingungan Ino.

"Kau menyukai si dokter berkulit pucat itu, dokter Shimura Sai kan?" Sakura mengedipkan mata kirinya menggoda Ino.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu forehead?" Tantang Ino dan menjauhkan wajah Sakura yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Saat dia datang kau terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku akan mendukungmu pig, dan ya dia juga sama sepertimu seorang ahli bedah. Dia seangkatan dengan Naruto-kun, ini adalah kesempatanmu pig. Ah, dan yang paling penting dia-tam-pan." Bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Ino membutnya bergidik geli.

"Hentikan itu Sakura! Mereka semua menatap kita aneh." Bisik Ino pelan dan menunduk sopan meminta maaf diikuti Sakura yang sudah tersadar.

"Yo, Naruto! Apa kalian sudah memesan minuman?" Tanya pria berambut perak.

"Yo, Kakashi senpai! Kami belum memesannya. Ah, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada mereka. Jika aku sudah memperkenalkan kalian satu persatu, maka kalian boleh duduk dan mulai memesan minuman." Naruto berdeham pelan dan menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya memegang mikropon dan bersiap menjadi MC dadakan.

"Selamat malam semuanya~ Aku Namikaze Naruto akan memperkenalkan para dokter dan perawat senior di Konoha Hospital. Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka." Seketika tepuk tangan terdengar meriah di ruangan itu. Ino hanya mendengus sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah konyol sepupunya.

"Okay, kita mulai dengan dokter paling senior Konoha Hospital Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah dokter ahli bedah yang handal, dan dia masih single sampai sekarang. Tepuk tangan dan silahkan duduk Kakashi senpai!" Kakashi sedikit menatap tajam Naruto yang menyebutkan tentang statusnya. Namun ia tidak menanggapi lelucon juniornya yang kurang ajar itu, lalu segera maju dan mengangkat tangan kirinya menyapa para junior.

"Yo, selamat malam minna!" Sapanya dengan senyuman tipis lalu segera duduk disamping Shino.

"Selanjutnya, kalian sudah tahu siapa dia kan? Jadi silahkan duduk Iruka senpai." Naruto segera menyuruh Iruka untuk duduk dengan gestur tangan kanannya menunjuk pada sofa. Iruka mendengus sebal dan segera duduk disamping Kakashi, membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Nah, pria disampingku ini adalah perawat favoritku Rock Lee. Dia seorang pria yang penuh dengan semangat mudanya, tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Lee! Silahkan duduk!" Ucap Naruto merangkul pria rambut berbentuk mangkuk. Semua orang tersenyum geli melihat dua pria aneh di depan mereka.

"Halo, selamat malam semuanya! Karena kita masih muda, kita harus bekerja dengan penuh semangat muda! Mohon kerja samanya!" Sapa Lee penuh semangat dengan senyuman 'khas' dan mengangkat jempolnya lalu duduk di samping Iruka.

"Okay, dan satu-satunya wanita didepan kita ini adalah perawat senior bernama Xiao Tenten, dia blasteran Cina - Jepang. Tapi tenang saja, dia sudah fasih berbahasa Jepang. Silahkan duduk Tenten-chan!" Semua orang sweetdrop mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Halo minna~ Namaku Xiao Tenten, senang bertemu dengan kalian dan juga aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian semua." Tenten tersenyum manis sambil menunduk sopan. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menyapa para dokter wanita.

"Lalu, seseorang berambut panjang disampingku ini adalah Hyuga Neji si dokter spesialis mata. Dan fakta yang paling penting..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat para dokter junior penasaran, sedangkan para dokter senior menyeringai. Dan Neji, dia sudah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Walaupun berambut panjang, dia seorang laki-laki dan kakak dari dokter Hinata... Sekaligus kekasih dari Tenten si perawat Cina, jadi jangan coba-coba menggoda Tenten jika tidak mau berhadapan dengan si dokter dingin berambut panjang Hyuga Neji. Silahkan duduk dengan nyaman Neji-san!" Perintah Naruto sopan dengan wajah tenang membuat Neji bertambah kesal. Semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Tenten hanya tersipu malu, sedangkan Neji terus menatap Naruto dengan tajam lalu segera duduk disamping Tenten.

"Ehm! Okay, selanjutnya adalah si dokter vampir Shimura Sai. Selain menjadi dokter ahli bedah, Sai juga seorang seniman dan memiliki bakat lain yaitu melukis. Silahkan duduk Sai!" Sai hanya tersenyum ramah sambil membungkuk sopan tanpa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Terima kasih dokter cerewet." Balas Sai dengan senyum polosnya, mereka semua langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak terutama Ino. Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal sambil menghembuskan nafas keras, sedangkan Sai masih tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Ino. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan tiga orang pria membuat semua orang menghentikan tawanya kecuali Ino. Ia masih tertawa memegangi perutnya, matanya masih terpejam dan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka.

Semua orang termasuk tiga pria yang baru datang memperhatikan Ino yang masih tertawa yang belum sadar dengan kedatangan tiga orang itu. Ino membuka matanya perlahan dan menghapus air mata di ujung matanya dengan masih tertawa pelan. Merasa di perhatikan dan suasana menjadi sepi, Ino segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Perlahan Ino menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat semua mata tengah memandangnya.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Maaf semuanya. Hahaha." Ino tertawa hambar memegangi tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali merasa malu dengan tingkahnya. Saat mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, sepasang aquamarinenya langsung terbelalak lebar melihat ketiga pria itu. Terutama wajah tampan itu yang sedang menyeringai menatapnya.

Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Kalian..."

 **.**

.

.

 **\- To be Continued -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"SERENDIPITY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di antara mereka. Ternyata menuntun mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan yang selanjutnya. Akankah itu menjadi sebuah 'kebetulan' yang menyenangkan dan berakhir bahagia? Ataukah takdir menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya Ino sulit bernafas melihat ketiga pria didepan pintu itu. Lebih tepatnya pria yang sedang menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya Sai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Ino. Sai sudah duduk di samping Ino dan ia merasa bingung melihat reaksi wanita itu.

"Huh? Oh, hm, aku baik-baik saja." Ino menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Sai, ia kembali- menatap tiga pria yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Naruto.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak akan datang." Ujar Naruto sambil merangkul pria berambut nanas.

"Tadinya aku memang tidak mau ikut, mendokusei." Balas si pria nanas dengan wajah malas.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat Naruto." Ucap pria bertubuh tambun itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian datang kemari." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya, ia merasa sangat senang sahabat-sahabatnya menyempatkan untuk datang kemari.

"Hah, aku sangat merindukanmu teme! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dan berkumpul bersama. Apa kalian datang bersama-sama kemari?"

"Hn."

"Tidak, kami bertemu di parkiran tadi. Aku juga terkejut Sasuke juga datang, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sudah pulang ke Jepang." Tambah pria bertubuh tambun lagi.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak merindukanku?" Sahut Ino segera berdiri dan menghampiri keempat pria yang masih berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Lalu Ino segera memeluk si pria berambut nanas erat.

"Me-mendokusei." Pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Ino, namun ia segera tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu juga membuat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Apa hanya kata itu saja yang bisa kau ucapkan setelah kita tidak bertemu selama ini huh Shikamaru?!" Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru.

"Kau terlihat berbeda Ino."

"Apa sangat sulit menyebutku cantik huh?!" Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu Chouji!" Kini ia beralih memeluk erat Chouji dan segera dibalas tak kalah erat olehnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ino, kau terlihat semakin cantik sekarang. Selamat, kau sudah menjadi seorang dokter bedah seperti ayahmu!" Ino terharu mendengar perkataan Chouji, ia lalu melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit terisak.

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik **NII-CHAN!** Tidak seperti pria malas itu, dasar tidak peka!" Ino melirik tajam Shikamaru membuat Naruto dan Chouji terkekeh.

"Baiklah, selamat atas keberhasilanmu Ino." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hn, terima kasih." Jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Lalu Ino hanya menghela nafas pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto membuat pria itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau mereka akan datang?"

"Surprise! Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, jadi apa kau senang sekarang hm, barbie?" Tanya Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar. Ino segera memeluk pria itu membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar dan membalas pelukan sepupu kesayangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Nii-chan, aku sangat senang!" Seru Ino dengan senyuman lebar, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Shikamaru dan Chouji. Lalu ia menengadahkan kedua tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chouji bingung, namun tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah menggemaskan Ino.

"Mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menjadi dokter sekarang, dan kalian sudah lama tidak menemuiku. Bahkan, tidak datang saat acara kelulusanku dan kalian ti-dak-me-ne-le-pon-ku. Jadi, kalian setidaknya **HARUS** memberiku ha-di-ah! Cepat berikan padaku!" Melihat itu, semua orang tertawa geli, sungguh Ino terlihat menggemaskan dan raut wajah Shikamaru dan Chouji lah yang semakin membuat mereka tertawa.

"Mendokusei, kau sudah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa Ino dan kau juga tidak sedang berulang tahun. Jadi, kami tidak membawa apapun kemari. Benar 'kan Chouji?"

"Hm, maaf kami tidak membawa apapun untukmu Ino." Chouji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Hn! Kalian jahat!" Ino kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan di pintu membuat semua orang menoleh. Terlihat seorang pelayan wanita masuk membawa dua papper bag besar berwarna pink dan ungu. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Ino, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Ini untuk anda nona." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan kedua papper bag itu.

"Untukku? Kau tidak salah orang kan?"

"Iya, untuk anda nona Yamanaka."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Ino mengerutkan dahi bingung, lalu menerima papper bag itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

"Selamat barbie, kami bangga padamu!" Ucap Chouji tulus sambil tersenyum lembut pada Ino.

"Kalian bilang..." Ino menaruh dua papper bag itu dan kembali memeluk keduanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Terima kasih banyak Shikamaru-nii, Chouji-nii. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua!" Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap haru dan tersenyum manis pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kalau kami memberimu hadiah, kau baru akan memanggil kami nii-chan huh? Dan hei, kenapa kau malah menangis? Apa kau tidak suka hadiahnya huh? Mendokusei." Tanya Shikamaru terkekeh geli lalu menghapus air mata Ino. Melihat itu, semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Naruto dan Chouji membulatkan matanya. Termasuk Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru, juga dibuat terkejut dengan perlakuan pria itu pada Ino.

Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?

Selama ini, Sasuke hanya tahu Shikamaru berhubungan dengan seorang wanita bernama Sabaku Temari sejak mereka kuliah.

Apa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir? Ah, itu bukan urusanku.

Sasuke merutuki pikirannya yang penasaran terhadap hubungan orang lain. Lagi. Ia kemudian menatap wajah Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum menatap Ino. Lalu, ia menatap wajah Ino yang tersenyum bahagia. Kedua onxynya turun ke bawah dan terus ke bawah melihat penampilan wanita itu.

Glek.

Sasuke segera menelan salivanya. Ino memakai dress ketat berwarna merah berbelahan dada rendah memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang indah. Dan yang membuatnya menahan nafas yaitu belahan dadanya yang membuat payudara indah Ino sedikit menyembul. Semakin kebawah, gaun di atas lutut itu memperlihatkan sepasang kaki jenjang Ino yang terlihat indah dipadukan dengan sepatu berwarna senada membuat Ino terlihat sangat seksi. Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, menghentikan kedua onyxnya menjelajah lebih jauh. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekarang, otaknya sudah mulai berfantansi liar.

Shit! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Sialan Yamanaka Ino!

Ia kembali membuka mata dan melihat Ino tengah membuka papperbag dari Shikamaru dan Chouji. Papper bag berwarna ungu berisi sebuah gaun berwarna soft purple dengan tas tangan berwarna senada, lalu papper bag kedua berisi sepatu high heels berwarna putih yang terlihat cantik. Ino tersenyum manis dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Nah barbie, aku hampir lupa mengenalkanmu pada sahabatku. Ini Uchiha Sasuke, dia putra pemilik Konoha Hospital. Sasuke, ini adik sepupuku Yamanaka Ino, dia juga dokter ahli bedah di Konoha Hos-"

"Aku sudah tahu dobe, Ino-san yang merawat ayahku. Senang bertemu **lagi** denganmu dokter." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya, Ino sedikit terkejut namun ia segera membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Keduanya berjengit kaget saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"S-senang bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke-san." Ino tersenyum kikuk dan segera melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Naruto menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang masih menatap Ino intens membuat Ino menunduk malu.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal. Aku tidak tahu itu barbie, dan apa kata Sasuke tadi? Kau yang merawat paman Fugaku? Bukankah hari ini hari pertamamu bekerja barbie? Dan kau!" Tunjuk Naruto tepat di depan wajah tampan Sasuke yang membuatnya mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, kalau kau datang ke rumah sakit huh?!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino kembali yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya menahan senyum.

"Ayah yang menjadi pembimbingku, dan pam-Fugaku-sama menjadi pasiennya. Karena keadaan Fugaku-sama mulai membaik, ayah menyerahkannya padaku untuk merawatnya selama tiga hari." Jelas Ino, lalu segera mengambil dua papper bag itu dan beranjak untuk duduk kembali di antara Sakura dan Sai.

"Apa kami boleh memesan minuman sekarang? Aku sangat haus, Konohamaru-kun bisakah kau memanggil pelayannya." Ino menatap Konohamaru dan melemparkan senyuman manis andalannya, membuat pipi Konohamaru bersemu merah.

"B-baik senpai!" Konohamaru segera melakukan perintah Ino untuk menelepon pelayan.

"Baiklah semuanya, perkenalkan mereka bertiga adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Pria ini bernama Akimichi Chouji pemilik restaurant D'Akimichi. Lalu, dia Nara Shikamaru seorang peneliti dan calon ilmuwan muda di laboratorium utama Jepang. Dan terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke putra dari Uchiha Fugaku pemilik Konoha Hospital. Sasuke juga menjadi pengusaha muda dan menjabat wakil presiden Uchiha Kingdom. Tidak apa-apa kan mereka bergabung bersama kita malam ini?" Semua orang mengangguk setuju, terutama Sakura dan Tenten yang mengangguk antusias membuat kekasih mereka mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, kalian duduklah dengan nyaman dan menikmati acara ini. Okay minna! Mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini dan melupakan pekerjaan kita untuk sementara waktu! Music!" Naruto mengangkat telunjuk tangan kirinya lalu segera berjoget setelah Kiba menyalakan musik keras di ruangan itu.

Semua orang mulai menikmati alunan musik dan mulai memesan minuman mereka pada dua pelayan wanita yang baru masuk. Setelah memesan wine favoritnya, Ino segera mencoba sepatu dari Shikamaru yang sangat pas di kakinya. Ia segera menatap Shikamaru dan mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum manis lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Ino. Setelah menyimpan kembali sepatu pada kotaknya, Ino beralih pada gaun dan tas pemberian Chouji. Ia mengamati gaun halter neck selutut berwarna ungu itu, lalu beralih pada tas tangan berwarna lebih tua dari gaunnya. Ino juga menatap Chouji dan langsung tersenyum lebar mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Sasuke tahu sekarang bahwa Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Perkiraannya tentang Ino dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih ternyata salah besar. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega mengetahui fakta itu. Sasuke kembali mengamati tingkah Ino yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa semua tingkah laku dan ekspresi Ino sangat menarik untuknya.

Tiba-tiba pria pucat di sampingnya mengajak Ino bicara dan membuat mereka sama-sama tertawa. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Ino saat mengantarnya pulang. Tentang pria brengsek yang mirip dengannya. Apakah yang di maksud Ino itu pria pucat yang sedang mengobrol bersamanya? Karena wajah pria itu memang sedikit mirip dengannya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki sepasang mata dan rambut berwarna hitam, namun kulit pria itu lebih pucat darinya. Tapi mereka terlihat akrab dan Ino terlihat baik-baik saja.

Apa mereka berdua sudah berbaikan?

Ah, kenapa aku harus peduli?!

Sasuke segera meminum wine yang di pesannya tadi dan meneguknya sampai habis. Tiba-tiba Ino menatapnya dan membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak. Mereka bertatapan selama sedetik.

Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi bersama Sakura. Wanita itu tertawa pelan dan mengambil gelasnya. Ino mulai meminum perlahan red wine itu, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang bergerak perlahan saat cairan itu mengalir di kerongkongannnya.

Pemandangan itu tak luput dari kedua onyx tajam Sasuke. Ia mulai merenggangkan ikatan dasinya yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan. Sasuke kembali menyambar botol wine dan mengisi lagi gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Ini adalah gelas keduanya. Ia juga menenggak perlahan winenya, dan masih melirik Ino yang sedang menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Matanya membulat dan ia tersedak melihat Ino yang sedang membungkuk, payudaranya terlihat menggantung indah di balik gaun itu. Rasanya ia ingin melucuti gaun itu dari tubuh Ino sekarang juga.

Gaun sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Sasuke merutuki pikirannya yang terus berpikiran liar setiap melihat tubuh Ino. Dan kini Ino tengah memandangnya bingung, membuat Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia sudah tertangkap basah oleh Ino karena tengah memandangi wanita itu. Tepatnya memandangi payudara wanita itu.

Memalukan!

Sasuke melihat Ino segera berdiri dan melewatinya berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah menyanyi. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura yang membuat gadis berambut pink itu mengangguk antusias. Sakura segera berjalan dan menghentikan lagu yang tengah di putar. Ia memencet beberapa tombol.

Lalu segera mundur dan menyerahkan mikropon pada Ino. Sasuke membaca judul lagu Halcali - Long Kiss Good Bye yang terpampang di layar besar itu. Suara musik pop rock mulai terdengar. Ino dan Sakura mulai menggoyangkan tubuh mereka, lalu mengajak semua orang ikut berjoget. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat Ino berjoget dan mulai bernyanyi rap.

Ternyata ia jago bernyanyi juga, suaranya indah.

 **Halcali - Long Kiss Good Bye**

Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante

Sonna kao shite yoku ieru tte

Omotteta yo nande darou

Nanimo ki ni naranai furi shite

Iiwake suru nara kiku wa asa made

Tsunagattetai kara

 **Pada wajah itu aku mengatakannya**

 **Pikirkanlah aku kenapa**

 **Berpura-pura tak ada apa-apa**

 **Jika aku berkata kekanak-kanakan, kau akan dengarkan aku sampai pagi**

 **Karena aku ingin kita terhubung**

Mou kao mo mitakunai meguro gawasoi

Arienai tenkai odoru keetai

Gubbai meeru naraba wasuretai

"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"

any time shaberi sugi no KY

Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"

Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?

 **Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi di sungai Meguro**

 **Tak ada perkembangan yang akan datang dari sini, teleponku berdering**

 **Jika ini pesan selamat tinggal, aku ingin melupakannya**

" **Pegang erat diriku" tapi "Aku akan menghilang di suatu tempat"**

 **Setiap kali kau bicara terlalu banyak**

 **Aku memandang, menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku kuat meski "Aku menangis"**

 **Seberapa berpengaruhnya airmataku ini padamu?**

Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda…

Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai

Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo

 **Meskipun "Aku ingin dicintai" tapi kau tak bisa melihat perasaanku yang meluap ini**

 **Aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi…**

 **Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat**

 **Mungkin ini baik untukku jika aku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang "Jangan pergi"**

Kushami suru to deru henna koe to

Kushakusha ni warau busaiku na kao

Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse

Dousetsu maranai aitsu no tokusei

 **Suara anehmu saat bersin**

 **Rambut kusutmu saat tertawa dengan wajah jelek**

 **Kebiasaanmu menggosok mata saat tak bisa berhenti berkeringat**

 **Bagaimanapun juga karaktermu membosankan**

Nite mo nitsu kenai futari no sutairu

Muda ni Shy sensu wa yayanaiUso tsuku toki no fukumi warai uzai

Tokku ni barebare mendokusai

 **Gaya kita tak sama semuanya**

 **Kau tak tahu malu dan sebaliknya tak berperasaan**

 **Seringaimu saat berbohong terlihat menyebalkan**

 **Meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, ini masih menyebalkan**

Tamatama kareshi ga inai taimingu de

Hima tsubushi teido no koitte

Tomodachi ni mo iiwake shitete

Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru… nande?

 **Waktu itu aku mungkin tak ingin punya pacar**

 **Menjalin cinta hanya untuk membunuh waktu**

 **Itu alasan yang kukatakan pada temanku**

 **Tak mungkin aku mengejarnya…tapi kenapa?**

Tsumaranai jooku wa ittsumo kudoku

Dokomademo tsudzuku akiaki na tooku

Sono tabi rokku kondo wa watashi kara knock

 **Dia coba memikat hatiku dengan candaan membosankannya**

 **Dan aku muak, dia tak berhenti bicara**

 **Setiap kali aku menguncinya, sekarang aku malah mengetuknya**

Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda…

Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai

Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo

 **Meskipun "Aku ingin dicintai" tapi kau tak bisa melihat perasaanku yang meluap ini**

 **Aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi…**

 **Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat**

 **Mungkin ini baik untukku jika aku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang "Jangan pergi"**

Nigittetate ga hanaretara

Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?

Watashi no koto

 **Saat tangan kita terpisah**

 **Akankah suatu hari kau kan lupa?**

 **Tentang aku?**

Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda…

Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai

Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo

 **Meskipun "Aku ingin dicintai" tapi kau tak bisa melihat perasaanku yang meluap ini**

 **Aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi…**

 **Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat**

 **Mungkin ini baik untukku jika aku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang "Jangan pergi"**

Ino tersenyum puas menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Tapi, Sasuke melihat ada kesedihan di sepasang aquamarine itu. Ino segera beranjak untuk duduk dan mengisi gelasnya lagi dengan wine. Ia segera menenggak habis cairan merah itu dalam sekali teguk.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa gadis itu tengah frustasi. Tapi, bukannya ia masih baik-baik saja sebelum bernyanyi? Padahal lagu itu terdengar bersemangat dan bukan termasuk lagu yang menyedihkan. Namun Sasuke akui, liriknya memang cukup menyedihkan yang di kemas dengan nada yang semangat. Benar-benar menipu.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghampiri Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka terlihat sedang dalam perbincangan yang serius. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat Ino memeluk Shikamaru dan wanita itu mengusap butiran air matanya sendiri. Mereka cukup lama saling memeluk satu sama lainnya.

Sebenarnya, seberapa dekat hubungan mereka berdua?

Mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Cih!" Sasuke kembali mendengus akan otaknya yang terus-terusan memikirkan hubungan orang lain. Tepatnya memikirkan Ino yang terlihat dekat dengan para pria.

Ya, pria mana yang tak tergoda olehnya?

Sasuke segera meneguk kembali wine nya, merasa di perhatikan ia melirik Ino dan kembali mendapati wanita itu yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Ino menghentikan aksi tatap menatap itu dan segera melepas pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengacak rambut Ino membuat wanita itu mendengus sebal membuat Shikamaru terkekeh. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus melihat keakraban mereka yang berlebihan menurutnya. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar dan tenang, tapi pikirannya cukup berantakan menerka-nerka kedekatan sepasang sahabat itu yang terlalu dekat. Bukankah sangat mustahil persahabatan yang di jalani cukup lama oleh seorang pria dan wanita tanpa melibatkan perasaan cinta?

Apa-apaan mereka itu? Kekasih berkedok sahabat?

Aah, kenapa harus repot-repot memikirkan mereka?

Itu bukan urusanku!

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Sasuke segera melepas dasinya dan membuka dua kancing paling atas kemejanya. Persetan dengan penampilan rapi! Lalu kembali mengisi gelasnya dan menenggak minuman semerah darah itu sekali teguk.

Merah, seperti gaun yang di kenakannya saat ini.

Sasuke sedikit mengacak rambut hitamnya, mencoba mengecahkan pikiran-pikiran tentang dokter cantik itu. Sungguh bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terus menerus memikirkan seorang wanita. Ya, menurutnya kaum wanita itu sangat berisik dan mengganggu ketenangannya. Tapi, dokter wanita itu juga sangat mengganggunya. Terutama mengganggu pikiran dan tubuhnya. Benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan Sasuke.

Kau benar-benar membuatku terganggu Yamanaka Ino!

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru menghampiri Ino dan segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum geli.

"Siapa pria itu?" Shikamaru menatap lekat Ino, pria yang biasanya terlihat malas kini tampak serius di matanya. Ino segera memeluk Shikamaru cukup erat dan segera di balas olehnya.

Ya, Ino hanya menceritakan hubungannya pada Shikamaru. Karena sahabatnya ini paling bisa di andalkan dan selalu bisa memberinya saran. Jika Naruto dan yang lainnya tahu, maka akan menjadi masalah yang cukup merepotkan. Shikamaru merupakan sahabat yang di percayainya dan bersikap paling dewasa di antara mereka. Namun, Ino masih belum memberitahu detail tentang mantan kekasihnya itu pada Shikamaru.

"Dia hanya masa lalu, aku bahkan sudah melupakannya." Ino tersenyum kecut, dan entah kenapa matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah meminum wine nya. Tiba-tiba pria itu meliriknya, matanya bertemu kembali dengan onyx tajam Sasuke. Setelah beberapa detik saling menatap, Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah poster di dinding.

Aku bahkan kembali mengingatnya.

"Kau jangan khawatir." Ujar Ino yakin, namun matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia segera menyeka air matanya sebelum tumpah mengenai kemeja Shikamaru.

"Baguslah, kau memang harus melupakannya. Dia tidak pantas terus-menerus berada di otakmu. Mendokusei na." Shikamaru mengelus punggung Ino sayang, ya dia sangat menyayangi wanita di dekapannya ini. Sampai kapanpun.

Shikamaru tersenyum miris, ia segera menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menjadi kesukaannya sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang. Mematrinya dalam otak jeniusnya, karena ia memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Ino.

Ya, Shikamaru menyukai Ino, bahkan mencintainya sejak mereka masuk sekolah menengah atas. Namun sayang, Ino hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak baginya. Dan Shikamaru menjadi seorang yang pengecut karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dia terlalu takut jika Ino akan membencinya dan merusak hubungan yang sudah terjalin lama di antara mereka. Sungguh alasan klasik, tapi alasan itu memang selalu menghantuinya. Jadi, dia hanya bisa selalu ada untuk Ino dan menuruti kemauan gadis pirang itu. Hanya itu yang bisa Shikamaru lakukan untuk tetap berada di samping Ino..

Makanya ia memilih kuliah di Tokyo bersama Naruto dan Chouji untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino. Lalu Shikamaru pergi berkencan dengan Sabaku Temari salah satu teman kampusnya setelah mendengar curhatan gadis itu yang sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria. Ia memilih Temari dengan alasan mereka sama-sama berambut pirang dan Shikamaru selalu melihat bayangan Ino pada wanita itu. Sungguh bajingan memang.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru, kau memang yang terbaik nii-chan." Ucap Ino setelah melepas pelukan mereka. "Kau memang selalu merepotkan barbie." Balas Shikamaru sambil mengacak rambut pirang Ino.

Ino mendengus sebal di buatnya, "Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku, kau membuatku terlihat jelek." Cerocos Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Shikamaru terkekeh dibuatnya. "Jangan terlalu mendramatisir, kau tetap terlihat cantik." Ucap Shikamaru mencomot gemas bibir mengerucut Ino, sambil menyeringai menatap gadis pirang itu.

Setelah Shikamaru melepas jarinya, Ino tersenyum manis, "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu 'kan?" Shikamaru tersenyum miris, "Ya, aku juga sangat menyayangimu barbie." Dan sangat mencintaimu. Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, besok pagi ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri. Jadi, sekali lagi selamat atas keberhasilanmu barbie." Pamit Shikamaru dan memeluk Ino untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajak kalian sarapan bersama di apartemen baruku. Kapan kau tidak sibuk dan pulang ke Konoha lagi?" Rengek Ino manja membuat Shikamaru terkekeh geli dan mencubit bibir tipis Ino lagi yang tengah mengerucut.

"Entahlah, tapi aku akan pulang jika mendapat libur dan melihat apartemen barumu."

"Janji?" Tanya Ino sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Shikamaru tertawa, "Kau masih kekanak-kanakan barbie. Tapi, baiklah aku janji." Mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking dan tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa untuk meneleponku!" Tambah Ino lagi, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas. "Ya, jika aku ada waktu."

"Shikamaru!"

"Iya iya, aku akan meneleponmu dokter. Aku pergi." Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya, "Hati-hati dan jangan mengebut! Kalian sudah minum alkohol dan harus menyayangi nyawa kalian karena aku juga tidak mau merawat kalian berdua nanti!" Cerocos Ino membuat Shikamaru tersenyum.

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Chouji berpamitan untuk kembali ke Tokyo malam ini juga. Setelah mendapat ocehan dari Ino tentu saja. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu disana dan tidak bisa di tinggalkan.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Akhirnya perayaan hari pertama kerja para dokter rookie itu selesai. Mereka mulai keluar dari klub satu persatu dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Tinggallah di ruangan itu Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai. Keadaan Sakura sudah sangat memprihatinkan, dia sudah jatuh tertidur terlentang di atas sofa. Sedangkan Ino, dia terus cegukan sambil meracau tidak jelas di samping Sakura.

"Hei barbie, ayo pulang sekarang! Tapi, aku akan mengantar Sakura lebih dulu." Seru Naruto sambil mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, aku tidak minum banyak malam ini. Dimana alamat rumahnya?" Tawar Sai dan menghampiri Ino.

"Tidak, aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Aku sudah tahu tempat tinggalnya. Kau antar saja kekasihmu pulang." Sasuke menerobos Sai dan segera mengangkat Ino ala bridal style.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apartemen Ino?" Tanya Naruto bingung, "Aku pernah mengantarnya pulang. Aku pergi." Jawab Sasuke datar dan segera meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang masih tercengang melihat kepergian Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **Author Note :**

Maaf ya baru bisa up sekarang, dan maaf juga sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama kelanjutan ff gaje aku ini, hehe.. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku selalu nyantumin lagunya Halcali - Long Kiss Good Bye. Selain aku suka lagu ini, aku pikir lagu ini sangat pas dengan perasaan Ino pada **'DIA'.** Hayo, udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa sebenarnya sosok **'DIA'** ini? Kirimkan jawaban/tebakan kalian di kotak **REVIEW** ya ;)

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca lanjutan tulisan saya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang telah setia menunggu lanjutan ff ini. Hontouni arigato sudah **mereview, memfolow,** ataupun **memfavoritkan** tulisan saya^^ Maaf aku g bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, aku lagi sibuk banget kerja, tapi review kalian selalu membuatku senang dan semangat buat lanjutin. Sekali lagi, THANK YOU SO MUCH ;* Love you and See you in next chapter minna^^

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"SERENDIPITY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di antara mereka. Ternyata menuntun mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan yang selanjutnya. Akankah itu menjadi sebuah 'kebetulan' yang menyenangkan dan berakhir bahagia? Ataukah takdir menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke segera memasukkan Ino ke kursi penumpang depan dan memasangkan seatbelt di tubuh gadis pirang itu. Setelah terpasang, ia segera menutup pintunya dan berlari memutar lalu duduk di kursi kemudi. Walaupun Sasuke sudah minum 6 gelas wine, ia masih belum merasa mabuk karena Sasuke memang tahan dengan alkohol. Makanya ia masih berani untuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sasuke segera mengemudikan Audinya menuju apartemen Ino. Entah kenapa melihat Sai yang menghampiri Ino dan akan mengantarnya pulang, ia merasa tidak rela. Apalagi Ino dalam keadaan mabuk, bisa saja kan Sai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan? Tentu saja bisa, pria mana yang tidak akan tergoda melihat penampilan Ino yang hanya memakai dress merah ketat sebatas paha yang mempertontonkan lekukan tubuh seksi gadis pirang itu.

"Enggh... Shikamaru, Chouji kenapa kalian harus pulang sekarang? Hik!" Ino melenguh dan mulai meracau.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya mendengar lenguhan Ino. Ia mencengkeram kemudinya dengan erat mencoba untuk tidak menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat menggodanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, hik! Kenapa sulit sekali melupakanmu huh! Brengsek! Hik." Ino tidak berhenti cegukan sambil terus meracau. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis pirang itu jatuh tertidur setelah meneteskan air matanya.

Dia masih merindukan pria itu.

Audi hitam Sasuke berhenti setelah melihat peringatan lampu merah. Pria itu menoleh karena Ino sudah berhenti meracau. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan poni pirang Ino ke belakang telinga. Sasuke memandangi wajah Ino lekat dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa kau sampai menangisinya seperti ini?" Gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi tirus Ino yang basah.

Suara klakson mobil dari belakangnya menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Ino dan segera melajukan kembali mobilnya. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai di gedung apartemen Ino. Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke melepas seatbeltnya dan menatap Ino lekat.

"Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Lirih Sasuke dan mengelus pelan pipi tirus dokter cantik yang tengah tertidur. Ia segera keluar dan membuka seatbelt Ino, lalu mulai mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar racauan tidak jelas Ino tentang Naruto. Ia segera masuk lift dan menekan tombol lantai apartemen Ino yang di beritahukan Naruto tadi saat mereka di parkiran klub. Onyxnya tidak berhenti menatap wajah cantik wanita di gendongannya. Tiba-tiba, bibir tipis Ino yang sedang terbuka sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kasar, rasanya ia ingin mengecup bibir merah itu dan memasukkan lidahnya menelusuri mulut mungil nan merah milik si gadis pirang.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelah berada dalam ruangan kecil dan sempit hanya berdua saja dengan Ino yang terlihat sangat menggodanya sejak tadi. Membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang terancang di otaknya sejak melihat gaadis itu.

Mereka pun sampai di depan apartemen Ino. Sasuke merogoh saku kemejanya dan menggesekkan kartu kunci apartemen yang ia ambil dari tas Ino.

Klik!

Pintu apartemen pun terbuka, ia segera masuk dan menendang pintunya pelan membuatnya terkunci otomatis. Mata hitamnya menelisik keseluruhan apartemen, ia segera mendekati pintu yang di tebaknya adalah kamar gadis cantik di gendongannya. Dan bingo! Tebakannya memang benar, keseluruhan kamar itu berwarna ungu dan ia mendapati jas dokter yang di kenakan Ino tadi siang tergeletak di atas sofa.

Sasuke segera mendekati ranjang queen size Ino dan segera membaringkannya perlahan. Saat akan menarik tangannya dari leher belakang Ino, sepasang aquamarine itu terbuka dan menatapnya intens. Tubuh Sasuke membeku, jarak mereka sangatlah dekat membuat Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan lembut nafas Ino di bibirnya. Bibir mereka akan segera bersentuhan jika saja Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lagi. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Gumam Ino dan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke membuatnya terkesiap dan dalam sekejap bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya shock, ia menatap Ino yang sudah kembali menutup kedua aquamarinenya. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut, dokter cantik itu mulai melumat bibirnya pelan.

What the f*ck!

Sasuke hanya diam tidak membalas lumatan lembut Ino, ia sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membalas karena itu akan berakibat fatal bagi mereka berdua. Namun sayang, di detik selanjutnya pertahanan Sasuke runtuh saat Ino meremas rambutnya sambil melenguh pelan dan menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Cukup sudah! Kau membuatku gila Yamanaka!

Sasuke segera naik ke ranjang dan mulai menindih Ino. Ia mulai melumat bibir merah dokter cantik itu tidak sabaran dan membebaskan gairahnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Sasuke menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Ino bergantian.

Hmm, kau sangat manis dan lembut. Dan maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Ino dan mulai turun ke pinggangnya. Ia meremas pelan pinggang ramping Ino, lalu mulai naik ke perut ratanya dan memutar pelan tangannya di sana membuat Ino melenguh dan menggelinjang pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai, bibirnya mulai menjelajah ke pipi, rahang, dan mulai turun ke leher jenjang gadis itu. Sasuke menghisap pelan leher mulus Ino yang terasa sangat lembut di bibirnya.

"Engh..."

Desahan dan remasan tangan Ino di rambutnya semakin membangkitkan gairah Sasuke. Ia terus mengendus leher jenjang Ino dan terbuai dengan aroma lavender yang menguar dari leher dan tubuh dokter pirang itu.

"Sialan! Kau sangat harum, kau membuatku mabuk Yamanaka." Gumam Sasuke dan mulai mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil leher jenjang Ino. Sedangkan dokter cantik itu semakin mendesah keras dan meremas kencang rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Hmm... Ahn!" Pria itu mendongak dan menyeringai melihat raut wajah Ino yang memerah, mata terpejam, rambut pirang berantakan, dan bibir terbuka yang membengkak merah mengeluarkan desahan. Ia kembali memagut ganas bibir merah Ino.

Sasuke membelaikan lidahnya pada lidah Ino, "Hmmn..." lenguhan Ino kembali terdengar dan Sasuke mulai menurunkan ciuman basahnya ke leher jenjang Ino lagi. Lalu bergeser ke bahu mulus Ino dan menggigitinya pelan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

"Ooh. ." Ino menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke mulai menciumi tulang selangka dan mengecup kecil berkali-kali belahan dadanya.

Mereka sama-sama terbuai dengan sentuhan satu sama lain. Terbakar gairah yang terpendam. Sasuke menarik tangannya ke atas dan mulai meremas payudara indah Ino perlahan membuat Ino memekik kaget.

"Aahk!"

Aquamarine nya kembali terbuka dan segera membulatkan matanya lebar. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku melihat seseorang sedang mencumbui leher dan meremas payudaranya. Remasan kedua tangannya di rambut hitam Sasuke berhenti, membuat pria tampan itu mendongak heran dengan respon gadis di bawahnya yang mendadak berhenti dan tidak bersuara.

Mereka kembali bertatapan dalam diam, Ino yang terkejut dan Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi bingung namun matanya masih tampak jelas memancarkan gairah. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Ino kencang dan segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk ke lantai dan meringis pelan.

"Arrgh!" Ringis Sasuke dan mulai berdiri sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

Ino segera menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke leher. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ap-apa kau berniat memperkosaku?! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuat hal yang sehina ini! Dimana aku?!" Cerocos Ino keras dan menggenggam selimut erat-erat.

Sasuke terkejut sekaligus marah mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang seakan menuduhnya seorang pemerkosa wanita. Ia membalas tatapan Ino tak kalah tajam membuat dokter cantik itu merengut ketakutan.

"Kau salah paham lagi nona-"

"Apanya yang salah paham? Sudah jelas kau sedang. . Ehm se-sedang mencium. . Arrgh, pokoknya sudah jelas kau sedang melakukan hal senonoh padaku!" Balas Ino tergagap dengan wajah merah dan tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi Ino yang seperti korban pemerkosaan membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa. Ia menyeringai melihat Ino yang kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi hidungnya. Membuat pria itu melupakan kemarahannya.

"Ya, aku memang sedang mencumbui lehermu." Akunya tenang sambil menyeringai seksi dan menatap Ino seduktif.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Ino kaget dan menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Saat akan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, Ino kembali di buat shock dengan perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu siapa yang memulainya terlebih dulu?" Sasuke semakin menyeringai melihat Ino yang mengangkat alisnya bingung, sungguh terlihat menggemaskan membuatnya ingin mencumbu gadis itu lagi. "Kau yang menggodaku duluan dengan menciumku paksa sekaligus penuh nafsu **dokter Yamanaka**. Dan kau tahu? Kau tidak menolak sedikitpun sentuhanku dan terlihat **sangat sangat menikmatinya** hingga mendesah tepat di telingaku." Sasuke menyeringai lebar melihat Ino menjatuhkan selimutnya dengan wajah shock dan memerah.

"Aku tidak pernah punya pemikiran untuk memperkosa seorang wanita. Aku hanya berniat mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat, namun kau menggodaku dan hal **'itu'** terjadi. Tapi kau malah menuduhku yang tidak tidak. Jadi, siapa yang salah disini? Kita berdua sama-sama menikmatinya." Lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai ejekannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi wajah Ino yang mulai memucat.

Ino segera sadar bahwa ini memang kamarnya sendiri. Ia merasa malu mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang seakan-akan menyebuatnya wanita penggoda.

Ah, alkohol sialan! Sudah dua kali aku bertingkah memalukan di hadapan Sasuke!

Menciumnya paksa?!

Kau benar-benar memalukan Ino!

Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri dan memukul-mukul kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya geli sambil menyeringai membuat Ino menutup kedua matanya lagi.

"Sudahlah, ini kesalahan kita berdua." Ino kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke lekat. Pria itu sedang tersenyum tipis sekarang, ditambah rambut yang acak-acakkan membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus seksi.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-san. . A-aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu, itu karena aku mabuk. Maaf telah merepotkanmu dan mendorongmu." Ino menundukkan kepalanya merasa menyesal dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum manis.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya dan membuatnya menyeringai jahil. "Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat." Ino kembali mendongak dan menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku ingin menginap disini malam ini. Kepalaku mulai pusing sekarang karena tadi aku minum cukup banyak. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobilku karena itu sangat membahayakan." Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Ino menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah, kau bisa menginap, ada satu kamar lagi di sebelah kanan. Kau bisa tidur disana Sasuke-san." Balas Ino pelan sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing.

"Terima kasih, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Ino. Ia tahu wanita ini terlalu banyak minum. "Ingin ku ambilkan sesuatu?" Tawar Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di samping Ino.

"Emm, bisakah kau mengambilkan segelas air dingin?" Tanya Ino ragu, Sasuke mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke dapur.

Ino kembali menghela nafasnya lagi, ia bangun dan pusing di kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Ino mulai berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil kaos putih sekaligus hotpants hitam lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat bercermin, matanya membulat sempurna melihat bercak-bercak merah di sekitar leher, bahu, dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah kissmark yang berada di belahan dadanya.

"Ap-apa ini? Astaga! Ini banyak sekali! Alkohol sialan! Sasuke brengsek!" Maki Ino kesal, namun ia kembali mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya, "Arrgh! Kenapa aku bisa menggodanya?! Bodoh sekali Ino! Kau sudah seperti seorang wanita jalang!" Ino segera mengganti bajunya dan mulai membasuh wajahnya yang memerah.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Sasuke kembali ke kamar Ino dengan membawa segelas besar air dingin. Namun, ia tidak mendapati gadis pirang itu di kamarnya.

"Kemana dia?" Gumamnya pelan dan menaruh gelasnya di atas nakas.

Saat akan memanggil Ino, ia mendengar suara gadis itu dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia terkekeh pelan mendengar makian gadis itu. Sasuke jadi teringat lagi akan hal yang di lakukannya pada gadis itu. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Shit! Sepertinya aku perlu mendinginkan tubuhku juga." Sasuke mendengus dan segera keluar dari kamar Ino yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lebih tepatnya tubuhnya yang terasa panas mengingat kegiatan **'panasnya** ' tadi bersama Ino.

Pria tampan itu segera masuk ke kamar tamu di samping kamar Ino. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan layar ponselnya menampilkan ID Caller Naruto.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak kesal dan segera mengangkatnya. "Hn?" Tanyanya dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

'Apa kalian sudah sampai? Bagaimana keadaan sepupuku? Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya kan?' Cerocos Naruto membuat Sasuke memutar mata dan merasa tersindir. Ya, dia sudah melakukan **'apa-apa'** pada Ino tadi. Dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Hn, kau jangan khawatir. Sudahlah aku lelah, aku ingin tidur."

Pip!

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Jujur, ia tidak ingin Naruto bertanya hal yang lebih memberatkannya. Ia segera duduk di ranjang dan mulai membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Bayangan Sasuke di depan cermin terlihat tampan sekaligus seksi dengan kemeja yang terbuka menampilkan dada bidang dan absnya yang menawan. Ditambah rambut yang terlihat acak-acakkan hasil karya Ino. Ia menyeringai mengingat kegiatan panasnya tadi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku berantakan dokter. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera membasuh wajah tampannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengecek beberapa email yang masuk. Ia berdecak pelan dan melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke ranjang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa haus dan memutuskan keluar kamar. Saat akan menutup pintu, ia mencium aroma yang lezat. Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati Ino sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam panci.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan segera mendekati Ino yang terlihat serius. Sasuke berdiri di belakang Ino yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Ino memekik kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakangnya. "Ya ampun! Kau membuatku kaget saja." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengelus-elus dadanya membuat Sasuke menyeringai geli.

Ino kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku kelaparan, jadi aku membuat ramen. Kau mau?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Bukankah tidak baik memakan ramen instan apalagi di malam hari dokter?" Kini Sasuke berdiri di samping Ino dan melongok ke dalam panci.

Ino terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Tidak apa-apa, asalkan jangan terlalu sering. Cukup seminggu sekali saja dan jangan langsung tidur setelahnya." Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lalu matanya tidak sengaja melihat pakaian yang di kenakan gadis di sampingnya.

Gluk!

Sialan! Apa dia sengaja mengenakannya untuk menggodaku? Yamanaka sialan!

"Apa kau suka makanan pedas?" Tanya Ino yang tengah memotong sawi, Sasuke segera berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki jenjang Ino. "Tidak terlalu, tapi aku seorang pecinta tomat. Tolong tambahkan tomat untukku." Jawabnya sedikit serak, sedangkan Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ambilkan tomatnya di kulkas Sasuke-san!" Seru Ino yang tengah memasukkan sawi, "Hn." Pria itu segera melakukan perintah Ino. "Ini, tolong masukkan semunya." Sasuke menaruh tomatnya di samping pisau membuat Ino menoleh. "Astaga! Ini terlalu banyak Sasuke-san, tomatnya akan membuat ramennya terasa asam." Ino menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tidak akan, jika kau tidak suka maka masukkan saja seluruhnya pada bagianku." balas Sasuke bersidekap, sedangkan Ino hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, "Baiklah.. kau benar-benar pecinta tomat sejati rupanya Sasuke-san. Apa kau selalu makan tomat setiap hari?" Tanya Ino sambil mencuci tomat-tomat yang dibawa Sasuke. "Hn. Bukankah tidak masalah?" Pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya dan membantu Ino mencuci tomat kesukaannya.

Kini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang memasak makan malam bersama, sungguh romantis sekali.

"Ya, itu tidak masalah. Tapi, apa kau tidak bosan memakannya setiap hari?" Tanya Ino lagi dan bersandar sambil menatap Sasuke penasaran. Sasuke menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Ino yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Bukankah rasanya asam?" lanjut Ino lagi sambil mengangkat alis, Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak juga." Jawab Sasuke dan menghadap Ino, sedangkan gadis itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Akhh! Ramennya!" Teriak Ino dan langsung berlari menghampiri panci ramen yang airnya sudah meleber kemana-mana. "Ah sialan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!" Umpat Ino sambil memasukkan ramennya ke dalam mangkuk. Sedangkan Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat Ino yang sedang panik sambil mengumpat. Pria itu segera menghampiri Ino dan mengelap kuah ramen yang tumpah di sekitaran kompor.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pandai dalam hal memasak dokter Yamanaka?" Goda Sasuke sambil mengerling menatap Ino di sampingnya. Sedangkan gadis itu menghentikkan kegiatnnya dan segera menatap Sasuke tajam. "Jika anda ingin tahu, memasak sudah menjadi hobbyku sejak sekolah menengah Uchiha-san!" Balas Ino sambil bersedekap dengan tatapan membunuhnya, membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Pria itu langsung menghadap Ino dan bersedekap sambil menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku, jika anda benar-benar pandai memasak dokter Yamanaka..." Ino menegakkan tubuhnya dan semakin menatap Sasuke penasaran, Sasuke semakin menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. "Memasaklah setiap hari untukku.." Bisik Sasuke tepat di depan bibir pink Ino, jarak mereka hanya 10 cm membuat mereka sama-sama bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap aquamarine Ino intens sambil tersenyum tipis.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh Sasuke, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan menyetujui permintaan pria tampan di hadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum manis, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Ino segera memejamkan mata.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

"Jangan mengingkari janjimu. Aku tunggu masakanmu setiap hari dokter." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Ino, sedangkan gadis itu segera membuka mata dan melotot mendengar perkataan pria tampan di depannya yang tengah menyeringai seksi.

"H-hei.. a-aku tidak pernah berjanji akan memasak setiap hari untukmu! Ini tidak adil!" Balas Ino gagap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, sedangkan pria itu menggendikkan bahunya acuh lalu mulai memotong tomat. "Janji adalah janji, kau harus menepatinya dokter Yamanaka."

"A-aku ti-tidak.. Akh! Kau menyebalkan!" Seru Ino sebal dan segera mengambil mangkuk ramennya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang tengah terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan Ino.

"Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu dokter Yamanaka." Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis menatap Ino yang sedang menggerutu sambil memakan ramennya.

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf readers. Maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang, karena aku agak sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan belum ada ide untuk melanjutkan. Tapi tenang aja, aku akan menyelesaikan semua ff aku, walaupun akan telat updatenya. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian, karena aku benar-benar udah stuck sampai sini. Dan memang aku merasa aneh dengan chapter ini. Jadi, maaf jika ini tidak memuaskan kalian.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia menunnggu kelanjutan ff ini. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Dan untuk yang sudah mereview, memfollow, memfav aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, THANK YOU SO MUCH, HONTOUNI ARIGATO, JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO!

Aku tunggu review, saran, dan kritik kalian di chap ini agar aku bisa memperbaikinya di chap depan. Dan maaf banget aku belum bisa balas review kalian satu-persatu. InshaAllah kalau aku lagi gak sibuk aku bakal balas satu-persatu..

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER GUYS!

DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE!

BYE BYE~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"SERENDIPITY"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di antara mereka. Ternyata menuntun mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan yang selanjutnya. Akankah itu menjadi sebuah 'kebetulan' yang menyenangkan dan berakhir bahagia? Ataukah takdir menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan?**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deringan ponsel terdengar nyaring membuat seorang gadis menggeliat di ranjangnya dan tangannya segera mencari-cari sumber suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Gadis itu segera mematikan alarm di ponselnya dan matanya mulai terbuka. Sinar mentari mulai memenuhi kamar gadis itu mengingatkan bahwa pagi sudah datang.

Ia mencoba bangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat sempurna dan segera saja ia melompat dari kasur lalu tergesa keluar dari kamarnya.

Gadis itu mematung saat tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di atas meja makan miliknya. Ia segera menghampiri meja itu dan terdapat dua potong sandwich dan segelas susu, lalu matanya segera menangkap sebuah note yang tertempel di gelas.

 _Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menginap. Aku ada meeting pagi ini, jadi tidak sempat berpamitan padamu._ _Maaf untuk yang semalam._

 _Sasuke._

Tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum lalu meminum susu yang di siapkan Sasuke. Susu itu masih terasa sedikit dingin di mulutnya.

"Mungkin dia baru saja pergi. Kenapa dia repot-repot membuatkan sarapan untukku kalau dia ada meeting?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, aquamarinenya bergulir kembali menatap note dari Sasuke. Kemudian pipinya tiba-tiba saja merona saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Lupakan itu Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino beranjak kembali ke kamarnya, tadinya dia berniat untuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Sasuke tapi nyatanya pria itu sudah pergi. Tapi lebih baik seperti itu kan, mungkin akan sangat canggung bila Sasuke masih ada di apartemennya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ino benar-benar mulai bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Ia merasa sedikit gugup dan khawatir, apalagi ayahnya telah memberikan tugas pertama yang cukup berat yaitu untuk menangani pasien 'spesial' rumah sakit Konoha yang tak lain adalah pemilik rumah sakit itu sendiri.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ino mulai mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda. Terlihat simple namun rapi dan tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Lalu tak lupa ia mulai mengaplikasikan make up tipis di wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik walaupun tanpa sentuhan make up.

"Selesai!"

Serunya riang, ia melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 7.17 pagi. Minggu ini ia mendapatkan shift pagi bersama dengan Sakura, Hinata, dan Shino. Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya Ino segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menyantap sandwich yang dibuatkan Sasuke.

Gadis itu makan dengan nikmat, Ino berhasil menghabiskan dua potong sandwich buatan pria itu. Walaupun sederhana dan gampang dibuat, nyatanya Ino punya selera tersendiri. Ia sempat terkejut karena rasanya sesuai di lidahnya. Roti gandum di tambah irisan tomat dan selada lalu telur mata sapi yang matang sempurna tak lupa 2 lembar keju di atasnya. Dari dulu Ino tidak suka makanan yang dibuat setengah matang, karena menurutnya rasanya aneh dan kurang enak.

"Bagaimana bisa dia membuat sandwich yang pas dengan seleraku? Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti. Ah, apakah aku juga harus memasakkan sesuatu untuknya dan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku benar-benar pandai memasak?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai. Ino adalah seseorang yang keras kepala dan kompetitif. Ia benci di remehkan oleh orang lain. Apalagi pria itu baru mengenalnya dalam beberapa hari, dan berani-beraninya dia meremehkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Cih! Kita lihat saja nanti Sasuke."

Gadis itu kembali menyeringai dan segera meninggalkan apartemennya. Jalanan terasa sedikit macet hari ini dan membuat gadis itu bosan. Ia melirik ke sebelah kanan bahu jalan dan matanya tak sengaja melihat kedai ramen. Ino meringis mengingat perjanjian konyol yang di buat sepihak oleh Sasuke saat mereka berdua memasak ramen bersama.

"Ah sebaiknya aku tidak usah memasakkan sesuatu untuknya, dan juga tidak mungkin kan aku bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke? Ya, benar! Lupakan perjanjian sepihak itu, toh aku juga tidak mau repot-repot memasak untuknya. Bila bertemu dengan pria itu cukup ucapkan terima kasih saja."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk menyetujui idenya sendiri. Lalu ia segera melajukan mobilnya setelah mobil-mobil di belakangnya membunyikan klakson terus menerus.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

"Baiklah, meeting hari ini kita akhiri sampai disini saja. Terima kasih."

Sasuke segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Para bawahannya menghela nafas lega setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 4 jam untuk rapat yang seharusnya akan di lakukan esok hari juga.

"Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Kenapa dia memajukan rapat yang seharusnya di lakukan besok dan menggabungkannya dengan rapat hari ini? Membuatku stres saja!" Keluh salah satu pegawai pria yang sedang memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Juugo?" Tanya seorang pria berambut putih.

"Aku juga baru di beritahu tadi pagi. Dia menyuruhku menyiapkan bahan-bahan rapat hari ini dan untuk besok. Lalu dia juga menyuruhku untuk mengosongkan semua jadwalnya hari ini dan akan membawa beberapa pekerjaan ke rumahnya." Jawab pria bertubuh besar itu sekenanya yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Sasuke.

"Jadi dia langsung pulang sekarang?" Tanya pria kurus berambut putih lagi.

"Iya dia langsung pulang."

Mendengar jawaban si sekretaris semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Mereka tahu bagaimana perfeksionisnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan baru kali ini sang bos memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dan bahkan jam makan siang pun masih 1 jam lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka bersorak gembira, karena hari ini mereka bisa pulang lebih awal tanpa ada pekerjaan lembur lagi. Mereka segera membubarkan diri setelah berpamitan pada dua orang pria yang masih duduk tenang di ruangan itu.

Sang sekretaris hanya tersenyum tipis memaklumi kegembiraan rekan-rekannya. Ia sangat tahu Sasuke seorang yang gila kerja dan perfeksionis. Dan karena sifatnya itu berimbas pada bawahannya juga yang selalu lembur bekerja hampir setiap hari. Walaupun mereka tetap mendapat bonus lemburan yang cukup besar, tapi tetap saja jika harus lembur setiap hari siapa pun bakal lelah & stres kan?

"Ada apa Suigetsu?" Tanya Juugo pada pria berambut putih tadi yang tengah mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Menurutku Sasuke beberapa hari ini terlihat aneh. Dia bahkan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan juga lihat saja ekspresinya sejak tadi pagi, bukankah dia terlihat 'ceria' dan sering tersenyum tidak jelas."

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, aku senang jika dia seperti ini. Itu artinya dia bisa beristirahat lebih lama. Dia sudah bekerja terlalu keras selama ini semenjak mengambil alih perusahaan." Ucap Juugo tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu Suigetsu.

"Kau benar."

Suigetsu mengangguk setuju, mereka berdua menghela nafas lega dengan perubahan sang sahabat sekaligus bos mereka. Selama ini mereka selalu khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Setelah makan siang dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan mengobrol bersama para dokter baru lainnya, Ino segera kembali ke ruangannya dan mengambil laporan medis pasien VVIP mereka yaitu Uchiha Fugaku pemberian dari ayahnya tadi pagi.

Ino segera mempelajari laporan medis itu dengan sangat teliti. Sebagai dokter ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan apapun yang bisa membahayakan nyawa pasiennya. Ayahnya sudah menjelaskan secara ringkas tentang penyakit yang di alami Fugaku. Namun Ino tetap saja was-was karena sedikit saja kesalahan kecil tidak hanya akan berimbas pada karirnya sendiri tetapi pada orangtuanya juga.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam lebih mempelajari beberapa rekam medis Fugaku, ketukan di pintu membuatnya kaget dan segera merapikan rekaman medis itu ke laci mejanya. Tidak boleh sembarang orang yang bisa melihatnya. Ino segera menegakkan tubuh dan mempersilakan orang itu untuk masuk.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Inoichi membuat Ino menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ternyata ayah, kau membuatku kaget saja." Ino memanyunkan bibirnya lalu mengambil rekaman medis Fugaku lagi yang sempat ia sembunyikan tadi. Inoichi terkekeh melihat kelakuan putrinya itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat, aku percaya kau pasti bisa menangani hal kecil ini. Tenang saja sayang, Fugaku sudah membaik sekarang. Kau hanya akan melakukan pemeriksaan biasa."

"Tapi tetap saja ayah, menurutku ini berat sekali karena aku langsung menangani pasien spesial pemilik rumah sakit ini. Satu saja kesalahan kecil akan sangat fatal, bukan untukku saja tapi untuk ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan satu pun dan membuat kalian kecewa."

Ino menunduk gugup, Inoichi tersenyum tipis lalu pria tua itu mengusap surai pirang Ino yang persis seperti miliknya untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Jangan khawatir Ino-chan, aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun selama kau mempercayai kemampuanmu sendiri sebagai seorang dokter. Dan juga, Fugaku juga sudah sehat. Kita hanya akan melakukan pemeriksaan biasa saja padanya. Bahkan dia akan pulang tiga hari lagi."

Ino hanya menatap sang ayah yang sedang tersenyum menenangkan. Gadis itupun ikut tersenyum, ayahnya selalu mendukung dan mempercayainya selama ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tangani pasien kita Prof! Let's go!" Seru Ino sambil berjalan mendahului sang ayah yang masih berada di ruangannya.

Inoichi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang anak. Ia masih belum menyangka Ino sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Dimatanya gadis itu masih seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi gadis yang cantik dan cerdas. Ayah sangat bangga padamu, berbahagia lah selalu Ino-chan."

Doa Inoichi dan segera menyusul sang anak. Sebagai seorang ayah, Inoichi hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Ino dan melihat putrinya itu selalu bahagia.

 **\- SERENDIPITY -**

Pip pip pip!

Uchiha Fugaku menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka. Keningnya sedikit mengerut saat melihat sang istri Mikoto datang bersama putranya Sasuke. Mata hitamnya kemudian melirik jam dinding di ruangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12.46. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang segera mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa putih di sudut ruangan itu setelah membungkuk sopan pada sang ayah.

"Ada apa anata? Apa ada yang sakit? Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Tanya Mikoto yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Setelah jam makan siang Inoichi dan putrinya akan datang memeriksaku."

Mendengar ayahnya membicarakan Inoichi yang akan segera datang bersama putrinya yang tak lain adalah Ino, pria itu tersenyum sambil onyxnya sibuk membaca email-email yang berisi laporan perusahaan hasil rapat dadakannya tadi.

Mata jeli Fugaku jelas menangkap senyuman sang putra yang sangat langka itu. Ia pun menyeringai tipis, jelas mengetahui maksud di balik senyuman Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Inoichi dan putrinya?" Mikoto mengerutkan dahi bingung sambil mengupas apel merah yang Sasuke bawa.

"Apa kau masih ingat Yamanaka Ino, putri tunggal Inoichi yang berambut pirang yang datang ke acara peresmian rumah sakit 18 tahun yang lalu?"

Mikoto tampak sedang mengingat-ingat, beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum cerah.

"Ah aku ingat gadis kecil itu, bukankah dia sangat manis? Dia bahkan terlihat seperti barbie saat itu dengan mata biru dan rambut pirangnya. Apa dia akan datang untuk menjengukmu?" Mikoto terlihat sangat antusias. "Sepertinya dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik sekarang. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Lanjutnya lagi membuat Fugaku tersenyum maklum.

"Dia sudah menjadi seorang dokter spesialis bedah sekarang mengikuti jejak Inoichi. Dan dia memang tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik."

"Wah benarkah? Hebat sekali!" Puji Mikoto lagi.

Mata Fugaku melirik lagi Sasuke yang diam-diam sedang tersenyum kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan orangtuanya tentang Ino. Rasanya Fugaku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Pria tua itu sedikit berdeham membuat Sasuke segera menatap sang ayah. Dia tahu ayahnya ingin berbicara padanya, jadi dia segera menyimpan ponsel di saku jasnya dan mendekati pria tua itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ayah?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Bagaimana perusahaan? Apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini?" Fugaku merasa heran karena Sasuke sudah menjenguknya di saat jam makan siang hampir habis dan terlihat sangat santai.

"Perusahaan juga berjalan dengan baik. Aku telah berhasil mendapatkan kontrak dengan perusahaan Amerika itu. Dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang penting hari ini."

"Kerja bagus Sasuke, terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengambil alih perusahaan."

"Tidak masalah. Sepertinya aku akan kembali menetap disini ayah ibu."

Fugaku hanya mengangguk, Mikoto segera menghentikan kegiatannya. "Benarkah sayang? Kau akan tinggal lagi disini? Di Jepang?"

"Iya bu, aku akan tinggal disini lagi." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis membuat Mikoto tersenyum lega dan bahagia.

"Terima kasih nak, ibu mohon tetaplah disini dan jangan kembali ke Amerika lagi. Rasanya sangat sepi di rumah hanya ada kami berdua selama ini."

"Iya bu, aku tidak akan kembali ke Amerika lagi."

"Kembalilah ke rumah kalau begitu, jangan tinggal di apartemen."

"Apartemenku sangat dekat dengan kantor. Aku akan kembali ke rumah saat weekend."

"Huh! Kalian para pria Uchiha memang keras kepala." Dengus Mikoto dan segera melahap potongan apel yang di kupasnya tadi.

"Bukankah itu untukku?" Tanya Fugaku menatap istrinya yang tengah merajuk.

"Anata kenapa kau diam saja? Bujuk Sasuke agar dia mau kembali ke rumah."

"Dia akan kembali ke rumah saat weekend, kau juga bisa mengunjungi Sasuke di apartemennya."

"Terserah kalian saja lah." Mikoto menyerah membujuk kedua pria Uchiha itu, membuat Fugaku dan Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tiga pasang mata hitam itu segera mengalihkan atensinya ke pintu ruang rawat inap. Fugaku segera menyuruh sang tamu masuk.

Pip! Pip! Pip!

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka menampilkan sosok dua orang berambut pirang, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Terutama Mikoto yang langsung tersenyum cerah dan matanya berbinar senang melihat seseorang yang mengekor di belakang Inoichi yang tengah membungkuk sopan memberi salam.

"Wah senang sekali rasanya melihat keluarga Uchiha berkumpul seperti ini. Apa kedatangan kami mengganggu?" Tanya Inoichi tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja tidak, kami malah senang dengan kedatangan kalian." Jawab Mikoto yang masih terus menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum cerah, membuat sang gadis menyunggingkan senyuman canggung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Fugaku? Tentu saja kau baik-baik saja kan karena ditemani istri dan putramu? Dan senang melihatmu lagi disini Sasuke." Sapa Inoichi ramah. Fugaku hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan dari sang sahabat.

Saat Sasuke hendak membalas sapaan Inoichi, tiba-tiba sang ibu mendahuluinya bicara. "Jadi, siapa gadis cantik yang ada di belakangmu Inoichi?"

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Halo minnasan~ Ms. Hatake Yamanaka kembali, hehe.. Ada yg kangen sama author dan love story nya dr. Ino dan Mr. Perfect Sasuke? Maaf ya author baru update chapter 6 nya, gomenasai... Author juga baru aja update yg chapter 2 nya karena baru aja author revisi.

Di chapter 2 Ino kan berusia 23th, nah author ubah jd 24th, kenapa? Author udh nyebutin gelar dokter yg d sandang Ino yaitu dokter spesialis bedah d chapter 2. Nah author udah salah gak ngasih penjelasan kenapa Ino bisa dapat gelar spesialis bedah di usia 24th. Padahal di butuhkan waktu sampe 10th buat dapat gelar dokter spesialis. Dan status Sakura dan yg lainnya masih berstatus dokter residen yaitu dokter yang sedang menjalani pendidikan dokter spesialis. Kecuali untuk Konohamaru yg msh berstatus dokter umum.

Di cerita ini aku ikutin tahapan jd dokter spesialis yg legal d Indonesia, karena jujur aku gak tahu tahapan jd dr. Spesialis di Jepang. Jd, Ino itu ikut kelas akselerasi, Ino dpt gelar sarjana kedokteran d usia 18th. Lalu jd koasisten (koas) 2th (20th), sebelum dpt gelar dokter, Ino harus internship dulu 1th (21th) nah baru lanjut pendidikan untuk jd dokter spesialis 3th karena ceritanya d sini Ino jd mahasiswi yg cerdas dan akhirnya dia bisa dpt gelar spesialis d usianya yg msh 24th. Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa search d google ya. Jika ada yg lebih tahu tahapan jd dokter bisa kasih saran dan kritiknya. Maafkan kalo author salah ngasih info lagi, mulai sekarang author akan lebih hati-hati setiap bikin ff.. Gomenasai minna~

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini maaf ya ceritanya masih datar2 aja walaupun udh chap 6. Jujur author juga sekarang susah banget buat dpt ide. Jd author juga lg sibuk cari referensi buat lanjutin semua ff author. Maafkeun author ya yg blm bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kalian.

Author juga mau minta maaf kalau selama ini belum bisa balesin komentar kalian, tp author baca kok komentar2 kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca, menyukai, menunggu, dan berkomentar. Ini semua sangat berharga buat author 3

 **Spesial thanks to my beloved readers FFN :**

 _ **clarity2k17 | Lazyper | azzuradeva | Lmlsn | Azzu ya | Nii Uzumaki | Aya Hangeng | narashikaino | Ukii uzumaki | Amayy | xoxo | YI | hime yamanaka | ino-chan | Puji | diffa | uchiyama | Juwita830 | sasuino01 | INOcent Cassiopeia | jeon madila | Arichy | Us793 | Akitaa Xevoluntia | itakun | Izumi Kim | ParkChanyeoll | uchiha feltson | yevaleen | PhiruFi | Kwonie Minorichi | Yan Fullbuster | jung jessica yamanaka | sasuino | Piggypow | Namewahdah | Layla Furukawa | Cloesalsabilaahh | Noor Wahdah | Noor**_

 **Spesial thanks to my beloved readers Wattpad :**

 _ **Nona_Hatake | AlmiraZS | Vinaiodine | FahrinaMaharRani12 | jellyuta | Furukawa_layla | Uus973 | atsukokawaii | user29770911 | Alexwillyacker | RedBlue_Kun21 | MandorBang | skyblueandgalaxy**_

 _ **See you minna~**_

 _ **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**_


End file.
